The Devil's Reject's
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Continuation of "Remind Me" Follow Ra and Daryl as they try to survive the ongoing apocalypse. "Fight The Dead. Fear The Living" Daryl/OC Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Devil's Rejects

**YAY! I get to start on Season 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported "Remind Me" If you haven't read it yet you might want to before starting this story. I hope everyone likes it as much as the last. =) Again I DO NOT own ANY of the Characters from The Walking Dead. If I owned Daryl I'd never leave the house. I also DO NOT own ANY of the music at the beginning of the chapters.**

_Yeah I am the knuckle_

_Bow down and buckle_

_Hold your breath_

_Your world is running down_

_Live for the family_

_Die with the family_

_All is the family_

_My gun is running out._

_Hell doesn't want them_

_Hell doesn't need them_

_Hell doesn't love them_

_This world rejects them_

_This world rejects them_

_This world rejects them_

_This world rejects them_

_The devil's rejects_

_The devil's rejects_

…_.The Devil's Rejects (Rob Zombie)_

**Chapter 1**

Raven Dixon wiped away a stray piece of hair from her sweat covered brow. Her lips moved silently as her eyes and fingers traced the words on the packages of food in front of her. It wasn't very often they ran across a store that still had food in it that wasn't spoiled. She picked up a container of peanut butter pushed to the back of the shelf against the wall and put it in the plastic basket on her arm. Lori would praise her as a hero when she returned with it, remembering it was just yesterday the very pregnant woman proclaimed she would take on a herd of walkers for a spoonful of peanut butter. She had heard of pregnancy cravings before and assumed that their usual canned mush and squirrel meat didn't match that criteria. She had just begun looking over a box of rice when the sounds of footsteps grabbed her attention. Her fingertips slid down to her waist, grazing the end of the blades secured in their holster. She pushed her back to the shelves and peaked around the corner. The early afternoon sun lit up the aisle down the front of the store, highlighting the dust and blood on the floors and register belts. Just as soon as the footsteps started they stopped and Ra found herself holding her breath as she waited to pick up their position again.

"Find anything good?"

Ra let out a yelp and fell back onto to her behind. She looked over her shoulder at the man standing at the other end of the aisle. Daryl Dixon stood holding his ever present crossbow in front of him, his finger resting idly on the trigger. His goatee and hair were disheveled and his clothes were tattered and worn from the last couple months on the run. Still, Ra's heart skipped a beat when he smirked at her.

"The girl can hear a deer a mile away in the forest but she can't hear her man inside an empty grocery store?" He mocked.

"Not when her MAN is supposed to be outside with everyone else." She playfully flipped him the bird and he laughed in response.

"Rick wanted me to come in and check the pharmacy over and get ya. Don't want that herd catchin' up to us."

"Find anything?" Ra grabbed the last two cans of hash as Daryl walked up behind her.

"Found a couple bottles of some shit I've never heard of that Hershel will have to look over. Shampoo, lotion, aspirin, cold medicine…Condoms."

"Condoms eh?" Ra quirked an eyebrow and turned to look him up and down "Well, what's her name Mr. Dixon cause I know you and I not only don't use them but lately have had no reason to need them"

"Yeah I know" Daryl wrapped a finger into her belt loop and pulled her closer to him, still holding his crossbow in his other hand "Ain't like I haven't wanted to."

"I know." Ra sighed "Not like we've had a lot of options with your new place in the group and the fact that we're never alone."

"We're alone right now." Daryl smirked and rested his forearm on the shelf next to Ra's head, pushing her back and dropping his head to capture her lips.

"Ra. Daryl. We gotta move!" Glenn's voice echoed through the abandoned store.

"You were saying?" Ra laughed against Daryl's mouth.

He grunted in response and let out a frustrated breath. Ra grabbed the basket off the shelf and winked at him.

"C'mon" He slapped her on the ass and walked down the aisle in front of her "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Daryl and Ra came out of the small grocery store to the awaiting cars and motorcycle parked out front. Everyone glanced at the pair sideways for just a brief moment before returning to keeping their eyes to the empty streets around them.

"Dunno if this is anything but it's all that was on the shelf." Daryl tossed one of the bottles from his bag to Hershel.

The older man caught it with both hands and read the label on the bottle carefully. He nodded his head and pushed his lips together. "Hydrocordone" Not a bad a job Daryl. Pain medicine will come in useful pretty soon."

"Think I got something that will come in pretty useful now." Ra said, walking to the open window of Rick's truck and shaking a jar back and forth in her hand.

Lori"s head perked up right away from the passenger seat and her eyes lit up. Ra could swear she saw drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my god Ra." Lori opened up the lid and ripped away the film on top. She inhaled the contents before running a finger through the thick cream "I don't think anything has ever tasted better."

Ra tapped on her window and smiled, walking back over to Daryl's bike where he and Rick looked over the map. She reached into her basket and began putting the canned food into the saddle bags.

"Couple cans of food. Not a lot but more than we found at the last place."

"Good." Rick nodded "We'll see if we can find a place to hunker down for the night. Hopefully something away from the road."

Everyone climbed into their cars as Daryl started up the bike. Ra took her spot behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He revved the bike twice, signally the cars it was time to leave. Rick pulled away first followed by the two trucks and Daryl's motorcycle trailing behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite the fact Spring had just begun to usher itself in, there was a chill in the air the minute the sun began to make it's journey back below the horizon. Daryl could smell it in the wind as it rushed passed his face. Ra's weight had shifted heavier on his back minutes ago and he smirked running his hand across hers, still holding a fistful of his flannel. She must have fallen asleep. An ability that even surprised Daryl considering she never lost balance sitting behind him. Rick flashed his headlights in front of him and he waved him over to the window. Daryl sped up past the other two cars.

"We came this way two days ago." Rick yelled out "Wanna check the map and make sure there's nothing we could've missed."

Daryl nodded and raised up an arm to signal the other two trucks to come to a halt. The motorcycle roared to a stop and he felt Ra rub her face back and forth against his leather clad back. She moaned and slapped both hands to her cheeks, trying to wake herself up.

"Sorry 'bout that darlin" Daryl dismounted the bike and grabbed the crossbow from the side "Rick wants to find a place for the night. Can get more sleep then."

"Promises, Promises" She mumbled, stretching her arms over her head. She got off the bike and followed Daryl up towards the front of Rick's truck, passing Carol on the way.

"Looks like you were getting some pretty good sleep there." The older woman said with a teasing smile.

"Oh yeah GREAT sleep." Ra groaned, fixing her hair "Ya know all this time I thought my old memory foam mattress was the greatest thing ever. Turns out there's nothing better then your husbands hard back and a worn down leather motorcycle seat that hugs your butt in all the right places."

Carol laughed and rubbed Ra's shoulder as they walked up to meet everyone else looking down at the map. In the last couple months, Ra and Carol had gotten to be like sisters. Carol was there for her when she needed advice and Ra was there to teach Carol about using weapons. She had good aim and though the pain of losing Sophia would never go away completely, it was replaced with an eagerness to learn

"We'll push West. We haven't been through there yet." She heard Rick say, his fingers tracing the red and black lines marked on the worn map. " We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hold up for a few weeks." His eyes landed on Lori still sitting in the passenger seat of their car.

"Alright. Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. Gotta fill up on water. We can boil it later." T grabbed at the bag of bottles and canteens.

"Knock yourself out." Rick said passively, his eyes still not leaving his wife.

Ra watched Daryl walk back to his bike and begin checking the bolts in his weapon.

"Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt."

Rick and Ra both nodded at him and did one last attendance of everyone heading towards the creek before following the path down into the woods.

Daryl led them silently alongside a hidden set of train tracks.

"Maybe we can follow these tracks. See if they lead us to some abandoned train carts we can hold up in for awhile like last month." Ra ran her hand along the thick metal and looked up towards the men when they didn't respond. Rick and Daryl's attention was focused on something just passed the trees. Daryl turned and waved his hand for her to join him near the hill. Past the branches and across the mote that wrapped around it like a fortress from a long time ago, sat a large prison protected by brick walls and tall fences. Walkers in blue jumpsuits roamed scattered through out the field. They came and went through a open gate leading into the prison yard.

Ra looked at Rick out of the corner of her eye and noticed the smile begin to spread across his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You don't think even for one second that this might be suicide?" Ra looked over at Daryl pulling his two hand guns out of the saddle bags and checking the rounds.

"Rick's got a plan. Don't think he'd risk a pregnant wife and son if he was only hopin' it would work." Daryl paused and looked over at Rick, standing in front of his SUV running over plans with everyone "Don't think he'd risk all of our lives either."

Ra sighed and tossed her hair up and out of her face. She watched Beth and Carl standing watch next to the cars, their young faces marred with months of worry and sleep deprivation. If this did work, it would put an end to the constant moving around and grant them the kind of security that even the farm didn't fully offer.

"Hey" She jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice moving closer to her ear. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It'll be okay. I trust Rick. We just gotta be careful. Gotta stay focused and look out for each other."

The corners of Ra's mouth twitched upward in an attempt to smile. "You're right." She strained her neck up and kissed her husband on the chin.

"Here" Daryl slipped one of the guns into her empty hand "Chambers are full. You got all your blades?"

Ra did a mental checklist and nodded while running her fingers along the butt end of all her blades in the belt around her waist. She began to walk towards the group huddled around Rick's car when Daryl's hand shot out and caught her by the wrist, pulling her back to him. He cupped her chin and pressed his lips gently to hers. She sighed into his mouth. It was a sign of affection that he only recently had become comfortable showing when the group was around. He had figured he would have to get used to it knowing if he had to wait till they were alone, he'd never touch his wife. It was bad enough they hadn't made love in over a month. Her body reminded his every time they shared a moment like this and he grew instantly hard at the slightest touch or look on her face. Before releasing her, Daryl's lips moved back to her ear.

"*Gv-Ge-Yu-Hi" He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

Daryl squeezed her hand one more time before allowing her to head over to the rest of the group while he loaded the other hand gun.

Just as Ra passed Rick's mint green SUV, a hand reached out clutching a half empty peanut bar jar. She laughed as the hand danced it back and forth in front of her, playfully asking to be taken.

"That was supposed to be your baby shower present" Ra teased, cupping the jar in her hands and leaning against the car door.

Lori laughed and sat farther up in her seat "I shouldn't get special privileges just cause I'm knocked up." She laughed "So is true?" Rick really wants everyone to do this?"

Ra cocked her head to the side "Yeah. Didn't he tell you he…"

She paused when Lori's eyes wondered down to the floor of the car and she pulled her lips together tightly. Ra mentally slapped herself. Since the day they left the farm, Rick and Lori communicated only when necessary. He no longer explained his decisions to her and she never asked questions. The tension was so heavy at times you could almost see the resentfulness behind their eyes when they looked at one another.

"Sorry" Ra said embarrassed

Lori shook her head and gave her a little smile "It's alright. But just for that you're only allowed a spoonful of the peanut butter."

Ra chuckled and handed the container back to her "How about we save it for a victory treat when this is over?"

Lori nodded and smiled, leaning back in the passenger again with her hand on her large belly. Daryl came up behind Ra and nodded at Lori before ushering Ra with him towards Rick and the group.

**XXXXXXXX**

Everyone silently followed Rick back down the tracks to the opening in the woods just above the mote around the prison.

"Looks like it's overrun" Glenn said, eyeing Rick skeptically.

"Even if it ain't, we're gonna need a lot of ammo to clear it out" Maggie added.

"I know" Rick shook his head "I know it looks bad but if we can do this right, we won't have to waste to much ammo. If we can get that gate closed we can take the field by sundown. It'll at least give us a place for the night and I can get close enough to check the perimeter and see what we'll be dealing with if we can make it inside the walls."

Every nodded in silent agreement.

"Alright then" Rick checked the ammo in his gun "let's head back and load up the cars. We're gonna have to be quick. Sun's gonna start going down."

**XXXXXXXX**

***Cherokee for "I Love You" if you followed "Remind Me"**

**I know this is a super short chapter but I wanted to see if people were going to follow from the last story. I'm hoping that after this the chapters will be longer, gorier and sexier ;)**


	2. The Parting Glass

**Holy crap! Thanks guys. Glad to see that people followed over from "Remind Me" Just makes me want to write more. If you're liking the story please review!**

_Oh all the money the e'er I spent_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm the e'er I've done_

_Alas, it was to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

_Oh of all the comrades the e'er I've had_

_Are sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had_

_Would wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it falls unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

…_.The Parting Glass (The Wailin' Jennys)_

_**Chapter 2**_

Glenn quickly worked the bolt cutters down the length of the division fence. His hands shook as he tried to block out the sound of gunfire around him. He pulled at the small links and ushered everyone inside the empty walkway to the prison. Daryl pulled the fencing back together and Glenn weaved a bungee cord to sew up the hole. Rick surveyed the open field outside the main gate.

"Alright" he took quick attendance and made sure everyone was paying attention "The walkers seem to be coming and going through that main gate. If we can get it closed off we'll be able to take the field. Glenn, Maggie, Beth and T-Dog, you distract them near the fence and see how many you can take out without wasting ammo. Hershel and Carl, you take the first guard tower. Carol, you're becoming a good shot. You and Daryl take the other guard tower. Remember to take your time" He reminded the older woman "Ra and I will make the run for the gate."

"Hell she will." Daryl snorted "She can take the fence with T, Glenn and the girls"

"I know it's a risky run" Rick raised his hand up to focus Daryl "But next to Glenn she's the quickest and next to you she's better at hand to hand. I need your sharp shooting on the guard tower."

Ra put her hands on her hips and paced the fence back and forth "I can do it" she nodded and turned back to Daryl "I can do it. The walkers are spread out. They'll be easy to take down especially with you guys on the tower. Long as everyone remembers their target practice and doesn't get sloppy and shoot me, I'll be fine.

Daryl's upper lip tightened as he shifted his weight to one leg and studied her face. She held his gaze as confidently as she could. If there was even the slightest reluctancy evident on her face he would know.

"We don't have time to argue. The walkers are gonna start pouring out that gate if we don't close it soon." Ra already released two blades from her belt and held them tightly in both fists.

"Fine" Daryl said tightly "Everyone pull their heads out their asses and focus on their aim. You hit her you answer to me."

The group broke apart and went to their designated areas at Rick's request. Daryl caught Ra's hand just as she turned to follow after Rick and Lori.

"Keep moving. If you lose a blade, leave it. We can go back later and get'em. Don't give the geeks a chance to gang up on ya."

Ra nodded and gave him a partial reassuring smile but Daryl's face remained stern while he gripped her hand tighter in his.

"Ra. Daryl. Come on" Rick shouted over his shoulder.

_Go_ Ra mouthed to her husband.

She watched Daryl pass through the metal door of the tower and quickly made her way to Rick and Lori waiting for her at the first sliding security gate. Lori's fingers were already gripped to the links and they could hear the others shouting and taunting to gain attention from the mindless prisoners dragging their bodies around the fence. Lori waited for Rick's silent okay before she undid the lock and pulled back on the fence. She released the two runners like horses out of the gate and shut it behind them. Brandishing his Colt Python tightly in his hand, Rick ran ahead of Ra and proceeded to fire off only the necessary rounds to get them passed the few walkers blockading the gravel path. Ra gained momentum and bolted passed Rick, her eyes focused on the gate in front of them. She heard a bullet ricochet and looked over her shoulder at Rick who suspended his movement momentary behind a cloud of dust rising from the ground.

"Sorry" Carol called out.

More walkers in the prison yard sprang to attention and began making their way towards the gate. It was the first time Ra could ever remember rushing towards a herd of walkers. They could overpower them if they didn't get to the security gate soon. Ra reached out and grabbed a hold of gate post as Rick came up behind her and kicked back the advancing prisoners. The gate slammed shut and Rick managed to clasp the ends of another hooked bungee cord to secure the fence.

"Take the tower" Ra yelled to him before spinning around to head back to the field.

The rusted door moaned open and shut heavily behind him. Once he was in she heard Daryl whistle loudly.

"Light it up!"

The sound of gun fire broke the silence of prison. Ra's adrenaline rose as her legs pumped underneath her, speeding past walkers and bullets. The ones that were careless enough to descend upon her were met with the sharp end of her blades. They moved fluently through the rotting flesh like a hot knife through butter. She jumped up and her knee connected with a walkers chest, forcing them both to the ground. Ra straddled the prisoner and slammed the sharp edge into the top of his head. His movement ceased and Ra wiped the brain from her knife with a cocky smile.

"Behind ya!" Daryl roared over the shots.

Ra spun around as the outstretched gnarled hands of another walker reached out for her neck. Her leg jutted out from underneath her and sent the prisoner toppling to the ground. It was unfazed and continued to snap its jaws while using its fingers to pull itself closer. Before she had a chance to even catch her breath the walkers head dropped with a heavy thud to the ground, an arrow protruding from the back of its skull. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the guard tower. Daryl was standing like a bronzed statue holding his crossbow up in front of his face. The last gunshot echoed off the prison walls and everything grew silent once again. Ra let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in since the gates had been closed. Her heartbeat dropped back to a normal rhythm and her hands stopped trembling. There was a collective sound of celebration from each end of the field.

Lori opened the gate back up and one by one the entire group stepped into the seized battlefield. Ra joined Rick walking back from the tower

"Nice work." He commended, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Just doin' my job boss" she joked.

Daryl walked the gravel road with everyone, keeping his eyes narrowed at Ra.

"Gettin' ahead of yourself there ain't ya?" He asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand "Think I lost track of how many times I had to save your ass."

She jumped up and nearly took Daryl off his feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist stirring up laughter from the rest of the group.

"Hard to take out a Dixon, remember" She laughed, giving him a quick kiss.

"Eh. It's an ass worth saving anyway." He lowered her back down on the ground and put an arm around her waist as they walked.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm" Carol spun in a circle and jogged freely across the field cluttered with walkers.

They would still have to keep an eye out despite being surrounded by the barbed wire and chain linked fences, but Carol was right. Even if it only lasted for a little while, it was like a huge weight was lifted from everyone's shoulders. Tonight they could feel the grass beneath their fingers and breathe the fresh air. All the feeling they had took for granted in the past. Tonight they would revel in their victory.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The sun had fallen below the horizon and the prison was blanketed in dark blue and velvety black hues. There was an air of calmness surrounding the newly acquired utopia that hadn't been felt in months. The gunfire from earlier had caught the attention of a few passing walkers mindlessly pummeling themselves against the fencing but their presence wasn't cause for even the mildest concern. Daryl's heavy boots thudded across the broad side of an overturned truck, his eyes meticulously scanning the woodlands around the perimeter. Despite the circumstances, he had learned in the past to never get to comfortable in one place no matter how "safe" they thought it was. "Safe" was no longer a part of their vocabulary. The rising sound of laughter drifted passed his ears and Daryl's eyebrows knitted together at the foreign sound. The group sat together in the middle of the field, circled around a low burning campfire. They choked down pieces of owl and squirrel and spoke in whispers and hushed voices so low he had to strain his ears to listen. His eyes landed on Ra and he nearly walked off the edge of the trucks cab. She was sitting on the ground in between Hershel and Carl, clad in one of his dark blue flannels. The bare flesh of her knee peaked through the rips in her jeans stretched out in front of her as she crossed her ankles. He studied her from a distance as if it were the first time he was really seeing her. He watched the soft breeze pick up stray strands of her long black hair that she would collect between two fingers and throw back over her shoulder. She gathered the flannel tighter around herself and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin down. The flames of the fire danced across her tan face and made her light up like an angel with a halo. She was an angel. His angel. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she did belong to him. For better or worse. Till death. An impending fate whether walker or not. A fate that she deserved better than. Ra's eyes rose up from the fire and flicked over him. She offered the smallest tired smile and the corners of his lips turned up in return, if only for a moment.

"You want me to run some food up to Daryl?"

Ra turned her attention to Carol, standing over her with a plastic cup of cooked game meat and organs. She stood up and stretched her back out.

"No sit by the fire and rest. I'll go play the good housewife." Ra smiled and collected the cup from Carol.

She understood that Daryl and Carol had grown close over the last couple months and she had set her jealousy aside for more reasonable emotions but, she also wanted to draw her line in the sand in case Carol's feelings crossed into more than just friendship. Daryl didn't take his eyes off her as she trotted over to the truck.

"Little help here" Ra smiled, reaching up her hand to Daryl.

"Ya climb a tree like a squirrel but ya can't get up onto a truck?" he reached down at caught her hand, bringing her up to him in one swift movement "thought ya were a tough guy now"

She acknowledged the comment by playfully shoving the cup of food into his hand. Daryl grabbed a piece of meat between his fingers and popped it into his mouth.

"I was being serious earlier." He said, in between chewing "Ya got cocky today. Ya stopped movin' and it almost got ya killed."

"I was fine. I knew what I was doing. Besides, I had you there to back me up." She smirked and reached out to wrap her arms around Daryl only to have him move away.

"I ain't messin' with ya Raven" his face was etched with concern "You know better than that and I ain't gonna always be there."

Ra's frown deepened. The very thought of Daryl not being there, for whatever reason, made her physically sick. She looked down at the ground, rubbing her lips together and kicking the toe of her boot repeatedly against the heavy metal. She heard Daryl sigh loudly and suddenly she was pulled to his chest, wrapped in his embrace.

"Ya just scared me is all. You're hard headed and as much as ya piss me off, I love that about ya." Ra wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into the side of his neck. She felt Daryl's mouth move closer to her ear. His warm breath tickled her lobe and his hand rose up so the pad of his thumb could trace small circles on the back of her neck "Told ya before I ain't gonna lose ya again." He whispered "Stop givin' me reasons to have to worry I might"

He kissed the top of her head and gave her one last tight squeeze before releasing her reluctantly. He took his crossbow back into his hands and straightened up, scratching his chin.

"Rick's walked that perimeter couple times now" He said, changing the subject "Think we're goin' in there tomorrow."

She followed his eyes to the shadowy figure of Rick set against the backdrop of the linked fence.

"We're not gonna have the ammo for it." She reminded him.

"Naw we're not" Daryl walked to the end of the truck and gestured for her to join him "I have a feeling he wants to go in fightin'. Come on. Let's head back and hear what he's got to say. Glenn's turn to take watch for awhile."

Beth's voice grew louder as they walked back to the warmth of the campfire. The song was one Ra had never heard before but seemed fitting to the circumstances. She noticed Daryl watching the young blonde, his eyes holding the slightest traces of sadness in them. She slid a hand into his tightly clenched fist, using her fingers to separate his from his palm. She felt the sting of guilt from his earlier words. Maybe she had gotten caught up in the moment and become reckless in her actions. The need to protect the group overshadowing concern for her own safety. Because of their relationship, Daryl had lost out on a brother and had chosen her over his blood. If anything happened to her, he would slip back to being the person that Merle had made him or worse. He would give up all together. She tugged on Daryl's hand to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry" She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip as Rick approached, his intent for tomorrow being held behind his eyes. He crouched down next to Lori and Carl handed him a bowl of food. He wordlessly passed it to Lori who refused, only to have it silently forced upon her. Beth finished her melancholy song and all that remained was the crackle of firewood.

"I know we're all exhausted" Rick finally spoke up "But we have to push just a little bit more." Their was a collective frustrated sigh as Rick laid out his plan for the morning. They would go in hand to hand and clear out the yard leading up to one of the cell blocks. Most of the walkers were still in there blue jumpsuits causing Rick to speculate that it had fallen early on to the epidemic.

"Food, water medicine. This place could be a goldmine" He continued.

"Weapons?" Daryl asked.

"An armory" Rick corrected "I'm gonna keep watch tonight. I'll walk the perimeter one last time and see where the walkers are getting in and out."

He stood up and walked away before even granting anyone a chance to voice any concerns. He had made it clear already, you stood with him or you would stand alone. Ra flinched when Lori pulled herself from the ground and trailed behind her husband through the field. She didn't know what her intentions were but she could tell by the look on Rick's face he not only didn't care what she was saying but couldn't be bothered with her requests. Daryl walked up behind Ra and followed her stare to the other married couple in the middle of the field. He knew that Lori and his wife confided in one another but he didn't want her head clouded with concern. They both needed to concentrate on what lay ahead of them tomorrow.

"Come on" he tugged at her hand, pulling her away to their designated spot near the fire "Let's get those blades sharpened than get some sleep."

She hummed a response and followed next to her husband obediently but not before casting one last glance over her shoulder as Rick walked away from Lori, leaving her standing in the empty yard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this is super short! I didn't have a lot of time to write but wanted to at least get a chapter in this week like I promised. My laptop charger blew out on me and I wanted to post what I had before it went out again. Ordered a new one that should be her by Monday of next week so the next installment shouldn't be to far behind. Thanks to again to everyone that took interest in this story. REVEWS KEEP ME FROM TURNING INTO A WALKER! XOXOXOX**


	3. Safe

_**Wow guys thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I have not responded to a majority of them. I've been trying to proofread and change some things in "Remind Me" so I wasn't really focused on making all new grammar errors in a new story till I finished the old one lol. . Also, I've had some people review and respond in PM's that the music lyrics at the beginning of the chapter don't make sense or are unnecessary. After thinking about it, I've decided I'm still going to leave them in because they're the songs that inspire me and because if you watch Talking Dead all the actors say they get pumped up from music. If you don't know the song look it up on YouTube. Enough chit chat…..**_

_In This Darkness_

_Troubled Waters_

_Lies A Flicker _

_Of Hopes Fire_

_Come To Your Senses_

_Wager A Risk_

_I Won't Let Go _

_Waiting For This_

_It's Wonderful_

_Reality_

_I Watch As _

_This Golden Bird Flies Free_

…_Safe (KITTIE ft. KMFDM)_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Some nights were easier to sleep than others. Some nights, with Daryl's arm wrapped tightly around her and his facial hair tickling the back of her neck, she could fall into a content dreamless sleep. Other nights she prayed Daryl's presence would be enough to fight back the darkness. Enough to push away the memories of her father's death. The feeling of complete terror and panic whenever she was left on her own. Merle's voice and Scott's hands on her body. The sound of Tommy's teeth sinking in to Ellie's skin with a sickening tear. And then blood. Always blood. Dripping from every still image in her mind, distorting the faces of the people in them. Hershel would always say that they could never erase the scars of the things they had done or the memory of people they had lost, but they could learn to cope with it together. His wise words always resonated with her, but the cold truth was, the past was making them who they were. They wouldn't have made it this far without coming to except a much colder side of themselves. Perhaps that would learn to forgive themselves for the past. But what about the future?

Ra bolted upright from her spot on the ground. As many months as they had been on the run, she would never get used to waking up in a new place every day. Her hand instinctively went straight for the blade belt that was never out of her reach. Through partially lidded eyes, she adjusted to the rising sun, intrusively shining directly into her face. The Prison. They took the field of the prison. She sighed and leaned back onto her hands, rocking her head from side to side to work out the knots. She did suddenly realize that the body that usually was pushed tightly up against her own was absent from under the tattered quilt they were sharing. Daryl's body gave off heat like a furnace. Even in winter, she often found herself wiggling around next to him to try to get a little bit of ventilation. So she was surprised to find he had gotten up without waking her. Rummaging through her backpack, Ra pulled out Daryl's flannel and tossed it on as she tiptoed passed the rest of the sleeping group. She looked over her shoulder at them all and smiled to herself. If this had been just another day, they would all be up right now, if they had managed to sleep at all. They would silently be loading up the cars with whatever belongings they had, the morning ritual becoming almost mechanical in it's fluidity. But this morning was different. This morning was peaceful. She surveyed the perimeter of the field till her eyes fell on a lone figure walking slowly passed walkers on the other side of the main gate. Every so often a persistent walkers would fall victim to his bowie knife shoved through the links of the fence and then form would grow eerily still. Ra could tell Daryl was thinking. Mentally forming an attack plan. Memorizing every gate, every step, every possible place a walker could be hidden by the enormous walls of the prison yard. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he had full count of the inmates.

"Hey" She said, slowly approaching him from behind.

He jumped slightly and turned around to look at her, his knife held tightly in his hand.

"Hey baby" he mumbled and turned again to stab his weapon through the fence.

Ra watched as the walker fell limply to the ground and Daryl put the bowie knife back into its holster.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind and burying her face into his back.

Daryl grunted and ran a calloused hand across hers "Thought I'd give Rick a break. Don't think he slept at all. Wouldn't be safe to have him out there with us if he's exhausted."

Ra nodded and pushed her lips to the back of his shoulder before pulling away and joining him in his inspection.

"What are you thinkin'?" She looked up at the guard tower, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"First cell block" He pointed over to cell block C "It's the one closest to the gate. If they were in a rush to get anyone out, they would'a started with that one. Probably had time to secure everyone in their cells 'fore leavin'em."

Ra's eyebrows rose up "Think there could be anyone alive inside?"

"Naw" Daryl said, shifting back and forth "Poor bastards would'a starved to death. Only good thing about that is they'll be easy to pick off behind bars. All the main doors need a key so I don't see it bein' overrun with walkers."

Ra nodded, trying to shrug off the thoughts of prisoners starving to death behind the bars of their cells. There was a long moment of silence and she could feel Daryl's eyes on her. He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip and studied her face carefully.

"Ya know after what you did yesterday, ya don't have to go in there with us today" He finally said.

Ra let out a sharp breath and licked her lips, looking over at him. Her irritation subsided when she noticed his posture. Head down, shoulders up, eyes looking up at her periodically through the veil of lashes before darting to look anywhere but. Like a child waiting to be reprimanded for asking a question.

"It's too risky to find out now whose good with a weapon other than a gun. Better to have Carol and Carl on the outside with Lori, Hershel and Beth. Besides, we're gonna need all the help we can get to clear out the yard and close that other gate."

Her husband mumbled something under his breath. Something she was sure would have just ignited an argument. An argument they had neither the time nor the energy to waste on. The sound of voices steadily rising behind them was a welcome distraction. Everyone was up and already preparing themselves for what awaited them in a just a few hours. Daryl looked at her one last time, pushing his lips together in a tight line and turning to head back towards the survivors.

"Hey" Ra trotted up behind him and slapped him playfully in the arm "Ya know if we can lock down a cell block that means that whole area will belong to all of us."

"That's the plan" he grumbled.

"So that means we'd have a cell to ourselves"

"More like a cage"

"But it would be a cage with a bed" She continued to prod "Away from everyone.."

Daryl stopped walking and raised an eyebrow "What'r ya gettin' at?"

She turned on her heel and continued walking backward, flashing him her best saucy grin. "Oh I don't know" She shrugged "Might be nice to be alone. Just the two of us.."

Daryl mirrored the same mischievous smile on his wife's face, finally adding up all of her subtle hinting.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Why can't I go in with you. I'm not afraid to get close to the walkers." Carl begged his parents just outside the massive security gate.

Rick crouched down in front of his son "I know you're not afraid Carl. I know "He repeated "But I need you out here with your mom. Carol, Hershel and Beth, I need you to protect them."

It seemed to appease the boy. Especially hearing Beth's name. Carl had definitely developed a bit of a crush on the youngest Greene girl and the thought of being her protector made him puff out his chest proudly.

"Makes me feel safer knowing you're lookin' out for me on the other side kid." Ra walked by and flicked the back of Carl's hat, making his smile widen.

She walked over to Maggie who was standing next to Glenn and swinging a meat cleaver back and forth to try to get a feel for the weapon.

"Ya'll ready?"

"Ready to walk into the lions den? Absolutely" Glenn said, brandishing his own weapon tightly in his hand.

"Think we gotta be the only ones that ever broke IN TO a prison" T-Dog chimed in, walking up to join the waiting soldiers.

Ra chuckled "I'd rather be in a prison than spend another season getting on and off the back of that bike."

They walked the short distance to Daryl, Rick, Lori and Hershel. Carol, Beth and Carl were already standing near the gate, ready to draw the walkers attention long enough to get them through the gate.

"We go in back to back. No one break rank." Rick reminded everyone.

He was already getting them all in position. Rick in the front with Glenn and Maggie to his right and T and Ra to his left. Daryl of course would be the back up with both his knife and crossbow. It was a formation they had practiced time and time again that seemed to work in the past. Hershel manned the gate as everyone took one last deep breath. Ra held a knife tightly in both hands and rolled her shoulders a few times. Daryl took a sidestep closer to Ra and made sure they locked eyes. He nodded, a silent conversation passing between them before the gate slid open.

Again, the sounds of the fencing ringing over shouting from the small group on the opposite side melted the silence of the of the late afternoon. They inched their way in slowly, Daryl and Rick dropping a few of the walkers to interested in what was in front of them than the warm bodies beyond the fence. Ra counted each step leading to an approaching walker. Three steps out, letting her knife plunge underneath the inmates chin, then three steps back to her place next to Daryl. She could hear Rick yelling orders but her breathing seemed to drowned out the noise. They cleared a major portion of the paved yard before Rick raised up a hand to bring them all to a halt. He slammed his back against the brick wall and peeked around the corner, motioning for Daryl to join him. They were all surprised to see a mass of inmate walkers stumbling behind a smaller section of the of the court. They waited impatiently to hear Rick's instruction. Remaining in one spot wasn't an option. The longer they stood still, the more walkers would pick up on their scent. Ra jumped when she heard Maggie call out to everyone when a new group of walkers ascended upon them. They were dressed in S.W.A.T gear. Their attire making it impossible to penetrate their weak spot. One of Daryl's arrows shot through the air and bounced off one of the helmets.

"DARYL!" Rick called out, as more and more inmates began to make their way out of the court.

They needed to close the gate before they were overrun. Ra was helping Maggie, T, and Glenn get the uniformed walkers to the ground. The smell they gave off was enough to render her almost immobile. Their skin was like mush and their bones like paper. She could hear the gate slam shut and watched as Daryl held it shut and Rick locked tightened the chain to close it. A few more blows with her knife and there was a sudden calmness. Ra looked around quickly, still in a half attack position. Her whole body, although at constant attention, calmed slightly when she looked over at Daryl. He was spattered with blood but still very intact.

Glenn didn't wait another minute to take the opportunity to begin to head over to the entrance gate to let in Hershel, Carl and the other women.

"Wait!" Rick called out to him.

"Well, it looks secure." Glenn said between breaths.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there." Daryl waved a hand over to the ravenous walkers behind the newly secured fence and pointed down to a fresh kill "And that's a civilian."

"So the interior could be overrun from the inside with walkers from outside the prison?" T asked, resting his overworked arm against the brick wall.

"What if there's walls down? What are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place."

"We can't risk a blind spot" Rick tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. He gestured over to the cell block Daryl had pointed out to Ra earlier "We have to push in"

Daryl looked over the locked fence one more time and took his position to the back of the group. His fingers feathered across Ra's hand "Ya all right?"

Ra nodded, continuing on up the stairs to the cell block "You?"

Daryl grunted and gave her a partial dip of the head. It was a quick show of affection that would have to satisfy the both of them for now. They still didn't know what lie behind the heavy door leading into cell block C. The metal door moaned open and Daryl abandoned his hunting knife for his true weapon. His crossbow. It was dark inside, minus what little light the descending sun was shining through the gated windows. It was quiet. A little too quiet for their liking. Rick whistled and drew everyone's attention to the security perch in front of them. There was no movement inside, but the windows were caked with blood and what looked like brain matter. Rick made his way up the stairs while everyone else inspected the every inch of the common room. Ra became very aware of the smell. A smell she never thought she would get used to but she had. The smell of rot and decay. It seeped into every brick and every crevice of the room. The sour, metallic scent of blood mixed with decomposing putrid flesh. Her stomach flip flopped once before the adrenaline lulled it back to a dull irritation. She joined Maggie in the shadows as they waited for Rick to descend the stairs. Her husband, never far from her sight, stood at the bottom of the steps with his crossbow laying steadily across his forearm. Rick stepped out moments later and tossed a set of keys down to Daryl. He caught them in mid air and ushered the group over to the first large barred door leading to a line of cells. The smell was more potent than in the last area. It was the alert to know there were dead bodies, immobile or not. Ra rolled her knife in her hand as she went cell to cell. Most of the chamber doors were open prompting Ra to believe the officers and prison guards may have spared a few lives and released a couple of inmates. She stopped short just behind Daryl and Rick when she saw a decaying inmate laying against a blood smeared wall.

Guess not all of the inmates were fortunate.

There was hollow groan and the sound of creaking bars on the walkway above them. Daryl nudged Rick and backed him up as they headed up the metal steps. Ra, Maggie and Glenn checked the through the other cells.

"Think it's secure?" Glenn asked.

"Unless the walkers learned to use keys, I should think so." Ra replied, walking into a cell and taking the dead inmate by the pant leg "Clear these out, make sure the doors are secure, find some air freshener."

A body clad in a blue prison jumpsuit fell with a thud to the ground in front of them. They looked up to see Rick and Daryl both staring over the second floor guardrail.

"A lot of air freshener" Maggie chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it safe?" Beth tiny voice seemed much more louder in the empty space of the corridor.

"This cell block is" Rick replied, descending the steps.

Beth, Hershel, Lori, Carol, and Carl all filed into the safety of the prison, their belongs gripped tightly in their arms. None of them even flinched as Ra, T and Daryl began dragging the bodies of lifeless inmates passed them to be discarded outside for burning.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel inquired.

"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and the infirmity" Rick replied.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth's face contorted slightly at the thought.

"Found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too"

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage" Daryl interrupted "I'll take the perch."

Ra smirked as she walked passed him. She knew he wouldn't want to be in one of the cells. Daryl wasn't the type of person to be confined in small places. He would rather be aware of everything going on around him than be cornered like some animal should there be any chance walkers could get in. Ra, however, planned on doing anything should could to change his mind and get him alone for the first time in months. She took her duffel bag from Hershel and trotted up the steps behind Daryl. He was already dragging a lumpy cot out from one of the cells to place on the hard cement floor. Ra frowned. She would rather be locked in a cell with walkers on the other side than spend one more night trying to get comfortable on solid ground. She walked into the last cell at the end of the walkway. It wasn't the Four Seasons but it was better than anyplace they had been since the farm. She looked over her shoulder at Daryl grabbing his poncho out of his bag and tossing it down onto the floor as a makeshift blanket. Peeking around the corner, she noticed everyone had pretty hunkered down in their own living spaces. Minus Rick who was sitting on the floor taking watch at the gate.

"Daryl" She whispered.

"Hmm" Daryl groaned. He was laying on his back with his forearm draped over his eyes. He didn't budge or even look at her and Ra was already growing impatient. She rubbed her lips together and looked around the cell, quickly trying to conjure a plan that might motivate him to get up.

"You think you can..um…"She reached in her bag and pulled out one of the dirty sheets "Help me hang this up. Hanging it by the bars might give us a little more..privacy."

Her emphasis on the words "us" and "privacy" peeked his curiosity and he lifted his arm slightly to look at her. She was leaning against the bars, one hand resting against the brick wall, the other holding the folded sheet. Even slick with remnants of sweat still clinging to her and patches of walker blood spattered on her skin and clothes, she was still beautiful. She wagged her eyebrows up and down and Daryl had to fight the smile threatening to stretch across his face. He knew what she was getting at.

"Help?" He teased, lowering his head back down "Since when did you start asking for help?"

He couldn't control his smirk any longer when through his lashes he watched her mouth go slack and her eyebrows knit together. Ra straightened up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Christ Dixon I didn't know I had to spell it out for you" She called his bluff when she saw his lips stretch upward "Even prisoners are allowed conjugal visits for good behavior."

Her last words brought him to his feet. Daryl was a master at masking his emotions and growing steadily better at self control, but he was a man. A man that had gone far to long without being able to be with his wife the way he had been craving. Except for his crossbow, Daryl left his belongings on the perch and strolled casually over to Ra, throwing his weapon down on the cot.

"Well" he reached out to grab the sheet from her "Ya want help you're gonna have to give it here."

Ra laughed and pulled the rolled up blanket away from him, swinging it behind her back. Daryl's typical scowl almost had her thinking that she might be jumping on his last nerve and he really didn't want to play games. Almost.

"I ain't messin' round woman." He bent down and reached behind her back "You want curtains in your new room ya best let…"

Daryl was cut off when Ra's head dipped down and captured his lips with hers. It was gentle and sweet but with enough force behind it to express she wanted more than that. Never one to disappoint, Daryl took it as his cue to proceed. Ra's head spun as he lifted her up and walked her back till she hit the wall behind her. His tongue didn't hesitate to slip past his lips and forcefully work it's way into Ra's mouth. His hands were everywhere all at once and she could swear he would have devoured her whole if he could have. But just as soon as the fire started, he pulled away. Daryl took a couple steps back and away from her, leaving Ra breathless and confused.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Ra furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side. Her arms were already reaching back out to him, begging for him to continue. He looked up, trying to read her face. She didn't seem appalled by his sudden burst of aggression. She looked back at him with longing and desperation etched on her face. She didn't wait for an explanation. She didn't want to hear how he was worried about hurting her and not being gentle. She didn't want gentle. She didn't want sweet. She wanted him to use all his left over adrenaline on her. Wanted all his frustration. Wanted to melt away all his inhibitions and play out every dirty thought he had had about what he got her alone. She wanted Daryl. She closed the distance between them and nearly took him off his feet when her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips smashed against his own. If she had to be the aggressor to get what she wanted, she would do whatever she had to. Daryl pulled back but not away and looked down at her.

"Gonna have to be quiet." He said between kisses.

"I make no promises." She smiled.

Her husband pulled her down to the bottom cot, careful to protect her head from the steel bed above. He smirked when he stood back up and heard a whine vent from behind her lips.

"I ain't gonna be bothered till the morning" Daryl said, loud enough to make sure it echoed through the empty cell block. She gave him a seductive smile as he shut the door behind him and locked them both in for the rest of the evening.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Please R/R guys. I loves'em so. OMG Can I bring up the last 2 episode of season 3?! I would like to say despite my previous story I am not a Merle hater. He seems to ride the fine line between wanting to hate him and wanting him to have more screen time because you want him to do something to redeem himself. Boy did he. I actually cried. And don't even get me started about the season finale. I might lose some readers if I give my thoughts on Andrea lol. UGH! 6 more months till we get our Daryl back! All we have now is our stories! =(**_


	4. If I Didn't Have You

**Short chapter guys =( Sorry. Been a rough week but wanted to get something posted. I know I promised it last chapter and didn't make good on it, but I PROMISE next chapter will be better and longer cause I got me some ideas! lol **

_You are my heart, every breath I breathe_

_I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me_

_When I'm weak, You're strong_

_If you were gone I don't know where I'd be_

_You were made for me_

_(You were made for me)_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_I couldn't live without you baby_

_I wouldn't want to_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_I wouldn't make it through_

"_Cause this life would kill me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

…_..If I Didn't Have You (Thompson Square)_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Oh God"

"You keep that up and I'm gonna stop." Daryl whispered into Ra's ear.

It was an empty threat. One that was dismissed the minute it passed his lips and her body arched up to meet his. Truth was, Daryl could care less who heard them. In that very moment, he would find it hard to tear himself away if walkers stormed the cell block. At least he would die happy. It had been hours since he had sealed them both up inside the cell for the night and after months of casual encounters and stolen moments, neither were in any rush to untangle themselves from one another. Ra nibbled on her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut when Daryl's warm, wet tongue began tracing the tight skin of her collarbone. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands were flat on his back, while his tough palms explored places on her body his mouth had yet to taste. She pushed her head back harder into the flat pillow, her movement granting Daryl access to more of her neck. She ran her fingers through Daryl's longer wild hair and her teeth chattered in anticipation when his hand ran passed her hips and down to her thigh. He growled deep in his throat and forcefully pulled her leg up at the knee, settling between her soft thighs. He nipped the skin of her neck before rising back up to push his lips to hers. Daryl pulled back a little and looked down at his wife. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow, her mouth formed an "O" shape to accommodate his awaiting advances. Her eyes were partially closed as if she were in some kind of trance. He smirked. She looked beautiful in her surrender. He kissed her again and put a hand to her cheek, running a thumb gently under her lash line till her eyes opened completely. He wanted to watch her face. Wanted her to watch him. He wanted to file all these moments away into his memory. They never knew if it would be the last time. Ra could feel him at her entrance. She grimaced when she realized she made a kind of pathetic mewling noise when his hips ground against her own and Daryl chuckled but didn't move.

"Open your eyes" he whispered, in a very uncharacteristic way.

The moment her eyes met his, Daryl pushed into her. Entering her in one swift movement. Ra took her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself from crying out. Her eyelids began to droop, but Daryl's hand pushed her head up to steady her.

"I wanna see what ya look like." his breath on her earlobe only made her whole body quake.

She bucked her hips up to meet his and Daryl studied her face with an innocent but lustful curiosity. The way her bottom lip trembled and her eyes clouded over every time he moved into her. It was something he never showed interest in before and it only aroused Ra farther. His hand slid back up her body to kneed at one of her breasts. She couldn't help but moan his name when he quickened his pace. Daryl was mesmerized. Her hands unlocked from around his neck and planted themselves firmly on his shoulders. A sign that she was close. Daryl could feel his own build up coming as well. Still, he didn't tear his eyes away from hers. She tried to stay with him. Tried to follow him over the cliff but his thrusts were becoming torturous.

"Daryl"

It sounded desperate and pleading. A rush of warmth shot through her whole body and she said his name again. Daryl continued to pump into her as he watched her face beautifully contort in pleasure and her whole body shook underneath him.

"Goddamn" He growled.

Ra cupped his face in her hands and watched him as he released himself inside of her. He tensed up and his head dropped forward till his forehead was against hers. The only sound in the cell was bated breaths and whispers spoken to no one in particular. Daryl rolled off of her and slipped a arm behind her shoulders, pulling her closer to her chest.

"It's been to damn long" Daryl choked out between gasps.

Ra smiled and hummed a response into his chest while raking her fingernails softly against his skin. Daryl threw an arm behind his head and placed a rough kiss into her disheveled hair.

"Tired?"

Ra smiled at the vibration under her cheek and smiled "No." She corrected "Happy."

"Ya think if the end of the world hadn't happened and we was back at the old trailer, we'd be doin' the same thing?"

"Ya mean if you still had something to use after my daddy got a hold of you?"

Daryl smirked and dug his fingers into her ribs, making Ra giggle and squirm next to him.

"I have a feeling we'd be doing nothing BUT this" She laughed.

"Probably have you knocked up already." Daryl said, flopping back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

Ra rolled onto her stomach and placed her hand flat over Daryl's heart, resting her chin on top. She smiled at the sight of her simple turquoise wedding ring "If the prison works out for us, you'll have plenty of times to try."

"What?" One of Daryl's eyes snapped open and looked down at her straight face "You serious?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "was thinking about it"

He sat up on his elbows and cocked his head to side "Were ya gonna let me in on that? With everything that we done the last couple months, what makes ya think a kid would be okay?"

"What about Rick and Lori?"

"What about'em? Ya seen how stressed out Rick's been" Daryl laid back down and pulled Ra with him "And he don't even know if it's his kid. Gonna have another mouth to feed and worry 'bout the kid cryin'."

"Let's change the subject" She said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

They were both silent. Ra chewed on her thumb nail and stared blankly at the wall across from her.

"If this whole thing never happened, what do you think our normal married life would be like?"

"Aw hell woman" Daryl groaned and ran a hand down his face "I'm tired."

He watched her bottom lip protrude out into a pout and he sighed in defeat.

"Well" Daryl began, feeling Ra snuggle into the crook in his arm "Guess it would be no different than when we was datin' cept we'd be doin' this now." He bobbed his arm up and down a couple times "You'd still be workin' at the shop. Dunno how I feel bout you bein' at that bar. Don't wanna see no drunks eye fuckin' my wife. I'd probably be bustin' my ass at work to get ya everything ya deserve. Always talked about gettin' a house. Maybe Merle would'a pulled his head out of his ass and learned to except it. I know you don't like me talkin' bout him, but I still wonder where he's at. Wonder if alive."

Daryl could feel Ra's chest moving steadily against his body and when he looked down, noticed she had fallen asleep. A small smile lingering on her lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra woke up to an empty cot. Sun spilled through the thin white sheet tied up around the cell bars. She could hear the sounds of people shuffling around and whispered voices echoing through the cell block. Wrapping a blanket around her naked form, she pulled her ripped up jeans and grey tank top from the satchel next to the bed.

"Knock knock"

Ra looked over her shoulder at the shadow with the distended belly beyond the sheet.

"Come on in Lori." She chimed, throwing her tank on.

Lori's hand pushed aside the makeshift curtain and stepped inside. Ra looked up and smiled at her from the edge of her cot. Her smile faded, noticing Lori's puffy eyes and flushed cheeks, despite the effort to return the smirk.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Ra jumped up and tried to look through the slit in the sheet behind Lori.

"No. No. No." Lori raised her hand up "I just had a talk with Hershel. Just a check up."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. Just prebaby jitters. I'm sure you'll know what that's like one day." Lori pushed her lips together and tried to control the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

Ra blushed and bent over to put her boots on. Obviously a curtain and a promise of silence did nothing to announce to everyone in the cell block what had gone on between her and Daryl last night.

"Where is my husband anyway? Helping Rick clear out the bodies in the yard?"

"That's what I came in here to tell you" Lori shifted uncomfortably and rested her hand on her stomach "Rick took the men and Maggie into another part of the prison to clear it out."

"What!" Ra dropped her laces "They went without me! Why didn't Daryl wake me up!"

"Daryl thought you needed rest. He didn't want to wake you. They have the S.W.A.T gear from the walkers. Hershel went with them."

Ra put her hands on her hips and dropped her head "Asshole" she whispered.

"In his defense. We needed someone here with us. It's just Carl, Carol, Beth and myself." Lori shrugged.

Ra clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth "Well ain't gonna save his ass when he gets back here. Come on" She held the sheet back for Lori "Let's see if we can wrestle something up to eat. Hopefully they can find the kitchen."

Upon descending the steel steps, Carol, Beth and Carl came running up to the two women.

"We thought we heard screaming" Beth's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Did you guys hear it? It was faint. Don't know where it came from but it's silent now." Carol chimed in.

"Do you think it was them? Do you think something happened." Carl was already grasping his gun tightly in his small hand.

Ra tried to think through the flurry of questions. Even if she tried to go find them, she was unsure which direction they had gone or to which part of the prison. She ran back up the steps and into the her and Daryl's cell to grab her small pistol. Her blade belt was already wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Did they leave a set of keys or did Rick and Daryl take both?" She asked, loading up the chambers.

"If Ra is going after them, I'm going too" Carl followed closely behind her towards the entry gate to the cell block.

"No you're not!" Lori commanded "You promised your daddy you'd stay here. If anything happened we need to have you here."

Before Carl was able to open his mouth to protest, there was the loud crash from just outside the hall.

"Open the gate! Hurry get it open!"

"Oh my God! Daddy!" Beth yelled.

Everyone watched in horror as Daryl, Rick , T and Glenn rolled Hershel in on a gurney. Maggie held his hand tightly in hers, tears streaming down her face. The men picked him up and laid him back down on a cot in his cell. It was then Ra saw it, or rather what she didn't see. Hershel's leg had been severed below the knee. Pieces of torn flesh and visible bone left in it's wake. And blood. So much blood.

"We need clean sheets and water." Carol called out. Despite the chaos in front of her the older woman's face remained hard as stone as she went to work trying to stop the bleeding.

Maggie and Beth clung to one another and looked on with panic stricken faces.

"Is he..?" Ra whispered.

"No." Daryl seemed to suddenly manifest in front of her. His shirt clung to him from spots of blood and perspiration "He got bit. Rick did the only thing he thought he could to stop the infection. He passed out from shock and pain. We got ourselves a whole other problem though."

Daryl pushed passed her without another word. Ra gave Hershel's bloody cell one last look and followed Daryl out into the common room. Before she exited the cell block, she could already see Daryl stationing himself at a table. He propped a leg up one of the stools and dropped an elbow down on his thigh, his crossbow already raised to his face. He was aiming for something. What that something was she didn't know. Was a herd of walkers about to burst through the gate?

"Stay behind me" He said tightly, his form not even wavering an inch.

Before Ra could ask any questions, five men came barreling through the entryway. Her arms came up in front of her with the small pistol gripped tightly in her hand. It was but a mere reflex now.

"I'll be damned" She whispered.

"How did you get in here?" A Hispanic man with greasy black hair and a dirty white tank held his own gun up, switching aim from Daryl to Ra and back again.

He eyed her up and down. The look on his face made her want to crawl right out of her skin. So reminiscent of Scott's in those horrible few days she spent locked up in a cage. He ran his bottom lip through his teeth and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're lookin' at property that ain't up for sale compadre." Daryl's voice pulled the man's attention from Ra and back towards the pointed end of his crossbow "You can take your eyes off my wife and take your little group right on out of this prison."

"We can leave?" A giant dark skinned man stepped up.

"Today's your lucky day boys. You've just been pardoned by the state of Georgia."

Ra and Daryl remained still as stone as Rick and T-Dog joined them in the empty hall. The surviving prisoners knew they were outnumbered. Not just by the people they saw in front of them but by the weapons aimed at them.

"How many of you are there?" A thin black man asked.

"None'a your business" Daryl shot back.

"You're free to go." Rick gripped his python in his hand "The prison is open. You can leave."

"Come on Tomas! You heard the man." a boney man with a handlebar mustache pushed everyone towards the steel door leading out of the prison.

The leader of the group that had just been staring at Ra moments ago, they now knew was called Tomas, studied the faces of the strangers in front of him.

"No" He shook his head defiantly and looked back at his group "There's a reason they got in here and want to send us out."

"How did you guys survive in here?" Ra inquired from behind her gun.

Daryl shot her a look as if he were annoyed she would even address any of them directly.

"We found them in the cafeteria." Rick explained.

"One of the guards locked us in there. Gave us a gun and told us he'd be back. He didn't come back." The man with the mustache said "We've been in there for seven months."

The voices of everyone in Hershel's cell drifted into the common room and Tomas raised up his gun once again.

"What's going on in there?"

"That's none of your concern." Rick said quickly, moving into his line of sight to block his view of the cell door.

"Hey you guys got a cell phone of something?" I gotta call my mom." The large man to the back of the group asked.

"You just don't get it do ya?" Daryl sneered.

"There are no cell phones anymore." Ra informed them "No police. No National Guard. No government. Everyone is dead."

She watched as all the inmate's faces dropped. They all silently tried to come to grips with such a possibility.

"What about my moms? My kids? My old lady?" The giant asked, concern and sadness lacing his voice.

"You're welcome to go find out" Rick shrugged "But you can't stay here."

"My things are still in there" Tomas puffed out his chest and pointed his gun in the direction of cells "That there is my cell block."

"Not anymore" Rick stated.

He walked passed the inmates without so much as a second glance. He trusted should anything happen, Daryl, Ra, and T wouldn't hesitate to put them all down with but a single word. He climbed the steps to prison door and held it open, ushering a flood of sunlight. Wordlessly, Tomas and his group of inmates filed outside. Ra was following closely behind T when she felt a tug at her wrist.

"I want ya to stay here." Daryl's eyes were locked on to hers "You need to go help Lori and Carol with Hershel. I don't want ya 'round these guys."

"There's five of them and only three of you guys. You need me." Ra protested.

"That's three weapons against their one." Daryl's voice was as calm as he could get it "Please Ra. Those girls are gonna need all the support they can get."

She sighed and dropped her head down, rolling Daryl's words over in her head for a moment.

"Alright" She whispered "Just be careful and hurry back. I'm gonna need to go out into the woods later. Might be able to find some *Yarrow for Hershel's..wound."

Daryl bobbed his head once in understanding and without another word, headed up the stairs and out the door. Ra stood in the silence of the now empty hall. She put her hands on her hips and looked towards the groups cell block. The truth was, she would rather be out with the men in the yard. If anything happened to Hershel, she didn't know what they would do. Her heart broke for the Greene girls. Their daddy was everything to them, just as Ra's was to her. If he didn't survive, she didn't know if they would be able to handle it. She didn't know how the group would handle it. Even though he was the eldest of the group, his position was no less important than that of Rick's on so many levels. The Greene girls matriarch, Rick's advisor and the voice of reason in the middle of chaos. All of these things wiped out by a single bite.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

***Yarrow is a herbal medications used by the Cherokee for fevers, headaches and also when ground up, can be used on open wounds to stop blood flow. (Also known as Squirrel Tail Ironically enough lol)**

**Work has been kicking my booty lately. However I just found out that due to my accident with my front porch steps back in December, I might need to have surgery on my ankle which will grant me PLENTY of time to write. Crappy way for it to happen but..it will give me something to do. Also, someone brought it to my attention last chapter that apparently my "Show dialog" is EXACTLY as it was in the episode. Let me state..It's not supposed to be. That's why it's fanfiction. Some of the dialog will be the same, some won't. **

**BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**


	5. God's Gonna Cut You Down

_Well you may throw your rock _

_And hide your hand_

_Working in the dark against your fellow man_

_But as sure as God made black and white_

_What's been done in dark _

_Will be brought to the light_

_You can run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

…_God's Gonna Cut You Down (Johnny Cash)_

_**Chapter 5**_

"How is he?"

Ra winced at the ridiculousness of her words the moment they came out of her mouth. She braced herself for the onslaught of offended faces and harsh replies. _How the hell do you think he feels? He just had his leg chopped off. _Instead, Lori gave her a partial smile while she helped Carol replace the blood drenched towels wrapped around the stump below his knee.

"Well he hasn't come to yet but there's no fever."

"He's gonna be okay" Beth chimed in "He just needs rest is all"

Ra's eyes rose up to meet the older Green daughter who was leaning back against the wall opposite her father and sister. Her hands were trembling in spite of a rather blank stare. She could tell Glenn was also trying to read his girlfriend judging by the helpless look on his face. He hovered outside the cell, careful not to enter completely and interrupt the women tending to Hershel's wound. Even when Ra put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, he didn't move.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted softly.

Though his gaze never left the cell, she knew he was talking to her. Ra opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. At this point she should have been used to giving comfort or "talking people of the ledge" as it were, but she couldn't think of anything that would remotely ease the pain if they lost Hershel.

"Why don't you come with me outside. I'll need a lookout so I can find some herbs to help with the pain and bleeding." She finally whispered.

Glenn shook his head in agreement but remained still. Ra thought it best to give him a minute and decided to head outside on her own to see what she might be able to find in the all ready secure field. Just as she approached the end of the cell block, Ra watched as Rick, Daryl and T made there way through the iron gate. Rick walked past her without a word and headed towards the cell with Hershel.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Daryl put a finger to his lips to quiet her and looked over his shoulder to where they had just come from as if waiting to see is anyone was following. He gently took her arm and pulled her with him into one of the empty cells. Her husband was breathing hard. Though by the lack of sweat on his brow she knew it was from adrenaline he had not yet voided.

"Rick made a deal with those guys out there" Daryl said, pointing a dirty finger out to the common room "They give us half their food supply and we help them clear out a cell block on the other side of the prison."

Ra gave him a wide eyed look and wet her lips in preparation for an argument. Daryl was already waiting for one.

"I know. I know" he hissed "He don't trust'em no more than I do but we got food to help get us through at least a month or two. They keep to their side or the prison and we keep to ours. They even step foot near the group we shoot'em. No questions asked."

"They're convicts Daryl. Did you even ask what they were in for? How can we trust them?"

Daryl wordlessly stepped outside the cell and looked back at the entrance of the cell block. Tomas and the others were dropping boxes of food by the locked gate. Daryl's eyes locked with Tomas'. It took everything in him to not prop his crossbow up and put a bolt between his eyes. Rick had made a deal with them though.

"They ain't smart but they ain't dumb." Daryl directed his attention back to Ra who was staring at him for answers and reassurance "That Mexican Vin Diesel wanna be out there seems to be the one that thinks for all of'em. He's the one we gotta keep an eye on."

"Well I'm going with you. I don't give a shit what excuse you give me to stay this time." Ra snapped, walking passed him.

"Like you even listen to begin with ya hard headed little shit." Daryl called after her.

Ra passed Rick and Lori on her way to the steps to collect her pistol.

"I'm going with"

He looked over Lori's shoulder at Daryl leaning against the brick wall "If it's alright with Daryl. We need an extra hand anyway."

Ra disappeared up the stairs leading to her cell before returning and leaning over the railing to look down at Rick "It wasn't a request" she hollered back.

**XXXXXXXX**

"We clean out the cell block and that's it" Rick spoke in a harsh whisper to Ra, Daryl and T "Keep your eyes open not just for walkers but for any sign they're not going to follow the plan. You all got that?"

Everyone nodded as Rick pushed the gate to the common room open. The group of convicts sat at one of the tables. All except Tomas who remained stationed near one of the exits still brandishing his weapon tightly in his hand. Rick tossed his keys to Daryl and he strolled passed the men to open up the gate that led out of the common room and into a dark hallway. Ra watched the slight smirk appear on Daryl's lips when they noticed the prisoners stern faces drop in apprehension.

"Remember.." Rick said, putting his hands on his hips "Stick together. Don't get bit. Aim for the head. It's the only way to get them to go down permanently."

Tomas stared back into the darkness beyond the threshold, running the tip of his thumb back and forth on the trigger of his gun. Finally he straightened up and nudged for Axel to go ahead of him.

"Go on. You heard the man." He poked Axel with the tip of his gun.

"I ain't the one with the weapon" Axel grumbled walking in ahead of them.

Once everyone filed in, Daryl turned around and securely locked the gate behind them. It wasn't till just then did Ra realize what she had talked herself right into. The uncertainty that darkness brought was wrapped up in the narrow hall with not even the slightest clue of how to escape it once they put distance between themselves and the locked exit. She pulled in air through her nose, trying to ignore the musty and moldy scent that came with it and let it out through puckered lips. They began walking, sliding their feet like they were scaling the ledge of a tall building. One wrong step would have the same result. Life or death. Although Ra didn't have to think about it to know she would rather fall off the tallest building in the world than be eaten alive by a walker. Rick moved to the end of the hall and looked around the corner, Daryl closely at his side. While they waited for the signal to continue, Ra felt a presence at her left side followed by a warm breath in her ear.

"Ya know if we're gonna be neighbors I think we should all at least try to get along"

Tomas' breath made Ra's stomach want to lurch. She grimaced and turned away from him, focusing instead on the back of Daryl's head.

"We're not going to be neighbors" She whispered "We're not going to remember you even exist after this."

Daryl's ears perked up like radio antenna, his head swiveling around to the sound of Ra's voice. One eye practically twitched when he observed Tomas' proximity to his wife.

"If you don't wanna end this right here compadre you best back the fuck away. I'd rather put a bolt in your head than help you out." Daryl sneered over his shoulder.

Daryl's irritation only resulted in a cocky grin from Tomas and prompted him to lean in closer, resting his forearm against the brick wall next to Ra's head.

"Whoa, bro. I was just asking the little Indian girl here if I might be able to swing by sometime and burrow a couple of sugar"

Tomas stressed the last word and his finger ran across the exposed skin of her thigh. His tongue snaked out passed his lips and flicked briefly at the top of her ear. Daryl's eyes grew wide and his bottom lip curved in but before he could pull his crossbow from around the corner, Ra had already released one of her jade blades from its holster and had it to Tomas' throat. The tip of the knife pressing into the tan tight skin. Her eyes turned to slits and she could feel T-Dog behind her but he did nothing to make her back off.

"You EVER touch me again and I'll slice your neck from ear to ear" She hissed through gritted teeth, making the motion with her knife "And I'll keep your head as a souvenir. Do I make myself clear?"

Tomas raised his arms up in surrender just as Daryl came up next to him and pointed his crossbow to the convicts head. Not caring that Andrew was next to him gripping tightly to a tire iron.

"And I'll use it as my pot to piss in" Daryl said, his eyes not faltering from his.

"ENOUGH" Rick whispered harshly "We don't have time for this. We can just as easily kick you out of this prison than go out of our way to help you. You STAY AWAY from our people."

In the wake of the agreement, the sound of groans echoed through the empty spaces of the hallway. All it took was a flick of Rick's wrist to send Ra, T, and Daryl to station themselves in preparation like a fine tuned machine. The hyped up redneck sparing Tomas one last look before joining Ra at the end of the hall.

"That's my girl." he whispered down to her causing her lips to twitch up to one side.

She crouched down low to the ground near his knees and waited to see how many walkers were waiting to greet them. The hollowed moans and horrendous stench grew louder and stronger as shadows crept closer, casting shadows on the wall like steadily growing trees with gnarled branches reaching out for them.

"Remember to aim for the head."

Rick reminded the new group who were huddled together and fumbling with their makeshift weaponry. A group of walkers not even remotely enough to out number the living group rounded the corner towards them.

"Those guys are from our cell block. Friends of ours" Andrew whispered while lowering the arm with the iron gripped at the end.

"Not no more they ain't" Daryl replied.

Before he or Rick could give the command the largest of the five convicts rushed past all of them. Tomas, Andrew, Axel, and Oscar following closely behind. The sound of wood and metal against rotten flesh and broken bone erupted through the hall. They teamed up like a choreographed dance. One would keep the walker bound by the throat and arms while another would beat, kick, punch, and stab everywhere except where it mattered most. They didn't go in with the same frame of mind Rick's group had. They went rushed and sloppy. They went in like prisoners fighting for rank. Rick, Daryl, Ra, and T watched on with tight lips and raised eyebrows.

"Can see how well they listen." T's eyes flicked over Rick for a moment before returning to the prison brawl in front of them.

Rick nodded his head and Ra and T rushed out to finish what Tomas and his group started. Ra locked eyes with Tomas for a brief moment as she pulled her blade from the top of a walkers head. She hoped that maybe it would give him the slightest idea of what she could and would do to him if crossed the line again. Without hesitation and even the mildest concern afterwards. Just like the walkers. When the walkers had finally all been put down the convicts rejoined the rest of them. There was no time for a lesson in killing walkers nor did Rick have the time to reprimand them properly for breaking formation and carrying on in a frenzy. The noise they had made was going to attract more walkers. A bolt cut past them and into the head of an oncoming rotting prisoner.

"It's gotta be the brain. Not the stomach. Not the heart." Daryl's voice was a little less tense which made Ra certain it wasn't Tomas he was addressing.

"I hear ya. The brain." Axel repeated.

A few more walkers came into their line of sight and Oscar stepped up to be the first one to dispatch the corpse properly.

"Like that?"

"Mhmm" Daryl hummed.

He rested his crossbow for a moment so he could pull out his bowie knife as more walkers filed into the hallway. One by one they took turns testing out their new style of attack. Getting a feel for the softened tissue and outcome once their weapons hit the intended target and dropped them permanently. The pace at which they finished them off made Ra wishing they didn't have to fight with one another. More people meant more weapons that could be utilized. The last walker fell limply to the ground just as a scream was heard from behind the group. Rick rushed passed her in a blur and took down two walkers that had stationed themselves around the giant black man in the blue jumpsuit. Once the hall was quiet again, Rick had the man turn around so he could survey the damage with his flashlight. Two very large scratches cut down the length or his solid back and blood seeped through the area around that hadn't been exposed. Rick pursed his lips together and looked back at his group. Rick and Daryl had become so in tune with one another that you could almost see the silent conversation passing between them before Daryl nodded. Ra sucked in her bottom lip and pushed away stray sweat soaked hair from her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She knew what they were silently saying to one another. So did T when his eyes dropped to the ground to avoid the man's panic stricken face. It wasn't a bite but it had broke the skin and was to far up on his massive shoulder blades that amputation wouldn't even be as possible as it was for Hershel. Tomas' group must have listened to some things Rick had said because the way they looked up at the tall man told him they knew it too.

"Look I'm fine." The giant said, shaking his arm out loosely "I'm telling you I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry man." Rick shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I can keep fighting!" He pleaded back. His tone so painfully soft for a man his size "Guys I'm fine. Look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things!"

"There's gotta be something we can do."

"Quarantine him or…or something.." Axel and Oscar both stepped up defensively.

"It'll only hurt him in the long run" Ra looked up at the giant sympathetically "I've seen what kind of pain scratches and bites bring on before the change happens."

"Well we gotta do something!" Andrew, who had been almost as confrontational as Tomas, suddenly broke under the thought of what they were going to do to his friend and was practically begging Rick for a better solution.

"There's nothing we can do" Rick admitted.

Andrew's eyes hardened again and he narrowed them at Rick "You son of a bitch"

The giant opened his mouth to implore Rick once again when suddenly a blow to the back of his head took him down. A large hand encircled Ra's tiny wrist and pulled her back with such force she nearly fell back into the wall. Her arm twitched upward in response, ready to attack whichever prisoner had dared to initiate a fight with them when she realized it was Daryl. The giant now lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, blood beginning to pool around his head. Tomas stood over him, glancing at the crowbar in his hand and making sure Rick was watching. His muscular arm came down again, this time sending pieces of flesh and brain flying onto the already soiled walls. His fevered strokes grew harder and harder with each drive to the side of the fallen inmate. It was no longer a mercy killing. It was sheer bloodlust. When Tomas was satisfied and his arm fell loosely to his side, he finally looked up at Rick. Fresh blood and sweat clung to his face and dripped the bridge of his nose. It was a warning to Rick and probably to all of them. He was completely void of compassion or mercy. If he could do that to a "friend" whom he had shared everything with for the past 10 months they had been locked up in the cafeteria, he would have no problems doing away with them without even so much as a second thought. For a moment Ra saw Daryl's muscles tense under his shirt while he waited to see if Tomas would be brash enough to give Rick the same treatment. Rick however met his eyes, silently daring him to make any sudden moves. Everyone looked on slack jawed and stunned as Tomas casually stepped over the body and headed on towards the intended cell block. His group following hesitantly behind. Rick waited for everyone to pass and only pulled himself away from the bloodbath on the ground when Daryl and Ra came up next to him. They walked in silence halfway down the hall before Daryl finally spoke.

"Ya see the look on his face?"

"He makes one move.." Rick didn't need to finish for them to understand.

"He's going to" Ra warned "He's got a taste for it now. If he doesn't do it soon he's going to plan something after we get them into their cell block. His eyes were like.."

She cut herself off and rubbed her lips together._ Like Shane's _she wanted to say. Rick didn't need to have that memory brought up. Not today. Not ever. It was his unfortunate weight to carry.

"Just give me a signal. You too" Daryl whispered nodding over to Ra "Treat'em like a walker. Don't let him get close."

T opened up the door in front of them that read "Laundry" in faded white lettering. He led his way into the room with his S.W.A.T shield leading the way. Their footsteps echoed through the silence of the musty room while they all scanned the perimeter. A series of moans on the opposite side of a green rusty door made them aware the walkers had been alerted of their presence. How many lay behind it was going to be a risk. Daryl's set of keys slid across the floor and slammed into the side of Tomas' foot.

"I ain't opening that."

"Yes you are." Rick retorted "You want this cell block. You're gonna open that door. Just the one. Not both of them. Cause we need to control this."

Daryl's finger flexed on the trigger of his crossbow. He watched Ra out of the corner of his eye. She rolled her shoulder back and shifted the blades in her hands so they were pointing down towards the floor. Her adrenaline was pumping and without the distortion of the walkers groans behind the door he wouldn't be surprised if he could hear her heart beating. He made a mental note of the position of each of the convicts. Making sure that once the door was open they weren't close enough to Rick, Ra or T to use as bait. Mostly though he kept his eyes on Tomas. He had a feeling he would put a bolt through his head before all was said and done. After he had laid a finger on his wife Daryl would be more than happy to do it. Tomas fumbled with the keys, trying to find the one to open the lock. Once he searched it out, he gave one last hard look to Rick as the lock snapped open.

"You bitches ready?"

Ra frowned deeper at the use of the word but kept her eyes fixed on the doors.

"I only see one bitch here." Ra mumbled.

Tomas yanked on the handles a few times, trying to gain enough momentum to loosen sealed metal.

"I got this"

It was the last thing they heard before both doors were thrown wide open and the blank stares of the dead prisoners looked back at them.

"I said one door!" Rick yelled.

"Hey! Shit happens"

Tomas took a few steps back and Daryl moved up to Rick's side with his crossbow up. The walkers flooded through the doors by the handful and the group attacked. Despite her speech about personal space to Tomas, Ra was more than thankful to have Oscar on the same side of the room as her. Especially when one of the taller roaming inmates slipped passed her blade and nearly grazed her arm with its teeth. Oscar's axe met the side of its head and Ra was able to nod hers in appreciation before returning to the onslaught. She caught sight of Tomas scanning the room when the well of oncoming walkers seemed to be drying up. Catching one of the walkers by the collar, Tomas spun around and tossed the snapping corpse towards Rick, catching him off guard and sending him toppling to the ground.

"Daryl!" Ra called out, sliding a walkers head off her blade.

Daryl released one last bolt from his crossbow and pushed Tomas out of the way before dropping his bowie knife down in the back of the snarling walkers head. He offered his hand to Rick and pulled him off the ground in one swift movement. When the last walker fell the only sound was the heavy breaths of the living. Ra wiped the walker blood off her face with her the back of her hand and turned to Oscar.

"Thanks" She said breathlessly.

Tomas straightened up under the weight of Rick's stare. Daryl waited for Rick's signal with his crossbow raised up.

"He was coming at me bro." Tomas shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah I get it." Rick smirked and nodded "I get it."

There was a long empty silence between them. Neither wanting to be the first to look away. Rick's mouth tightened up and in a single moment, dropped his machete down on top of Tomas' head.

"NO!" Andrew screamed as Tomas' limp body slowly dropped down to the floor.

Andrew took a swing at Rick with his blood stained bat and missed as Rick's foot made contact with his body causing the inmate to fall back and drop his weapon.

"Easy now" Daryl said, keeping his crossbow at eye level.

Andrew gave one last panicked look around the room. He was outnumbered and he knew it. Sliding on the floor he took off into the empty hall, Rick on his heels.

Ra ran to the doorway, peeking around the corner as Rick disappeared into the shadows. She turned and looked at Daryl who shook his head at her not to follow.

"Hey get down on your knees!" He snapped at Oscar.

Axel dropped in unison. His hands trembled above his head when he came face to face with the end of T-dog's gun.

"Hey. Hey we don't have no affiliation with what just happened." He stuttered " Tell'em Oscar."

The tall man looked back at his friend with a blank expression "Just stop talkin' man."

"He did save my ass just now. Don't you.."

"Raven!" Daryl cut her off and looked her over, never dropping his aim at Oscar.

She sucked in a breath and narrowed her eyes in his direction and resumed her watch in the hall again. She could hear Axel whimpering in the background while she waited to get a glimpse of Rick. Footsteps moving way to fast to be a walker headed back in their direction. Rick was panting heavily and his face was stern. He looked up at her as he passed by and patted her back right before reaching down and pulling his gun from its holster. He didn't say anything about Andrew and none of them seemed to care about his fate. Ra couldn't help but wince when Axel began to quake again and sob uncontrollably.

"Sir. Sir please listen to me. It was them that was bad. It wasn't us.!" He pleaded.

"Oh that's convenient!" Rick said through his teeth.

"You saw what he did to tiny. He was my friend. Please. Please. We ain't like that! I like my pharmaceuticals but I'm no killer. Oscar there is in for B and E and he ain't no good at it neither! We ain't the bad guys! They were! Please!"

Ra scrunched up her face and turned around to see Daryl holding his knife to Oscars neck. He had saved her and for that reason alone she thought Rick should rethink the judgment he was about to hand down. Rick turned his attention and gun towards Oscar. He didn't shake. He didn't cry. He didn't plead. He remained still as stone with the edge of Daryl's neck forced against his neck.

"And what about you?" Rick said calmly.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life and I ain't gonna start now. So you do what you have to do."

His eyes looked straight ahead focusing on what he thought would be the last thing he ever looked upon.

"Rick" Ra whispered and carefully set her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay out of it Raven" Daryl reprimanded.

She paid him no mind and instead remained still next to Rick till his breathing steadied and his arm relaxed back at his side.

"Let's go" he finally said, motioning for T to allow Axel to stand.

Daryl backed away and tucked his knife back into the holster on his hip. T walked out first followed by Oscar and Axel who was still choking back sobs as he slunk through the doorway. Rick followed behind with his gun still aimed towards the two men.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl hissed "They almost got Rick killed and you're defendin'em?"

"No Tomas almost got Rick killed. Now he's dead. Those guys can't be held responsible for something someone else did. Oscar killed a walker coming at me when he could have just let it bite me. Would have been less person to worry about. But he didn't. I don't think they're dangerous."

Daryl granted and put his hand on the small of her back to direct her away from the laundry room and rotting corpses. Rick took his keys and opened up a large gate leading to another cell block. The air was thick with the stench of death. The bodies of dead inmates lined the rows of jail cells. All with wounds to the head and dried blood caking the cement around them.

"I knew these guys" Axel choked, now calm enough to talk "They were good men."

Ra looked up at Daryl. She knew he knew she was right. These boys were no different than the ones that she used to wait on at the bar and Daryl use to shoot pool and hunt with. Good people making bad decisions.

"Let's go." Rick ordered.

"You're just gonna leave us in here?" Oscar asked surprised "Man this is sick."

Ra flinched again. _Shut up Oscar. Shut up Oscar. Don't say anything to make him change his mind. _

"We're locking down this cell block. From now on this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal."

Rick gave his final word and started to head back towards the gate. Ra let out a hard breath in relief.

"Ya'll think this is sick? You don't wanna know what's outside." Daryl rubbed his lips together and paused in front of Oscar and Axel "Sorry 'bout your friends man."

"You don't know it yet but Rick did you a favor. This place is a gift. You just don't see that yet." Ra reached up and gave Oscars large arm a squeeze "Thank you again."

She followed Daryl out and passed T who was leaning up against the gate waiting to lock it up "Word of advice" He added "Take those bodies outside and burn'em"

The gate slammed behind them and the two inmates were left alone with the dead bodies of their friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Landslide

_**Wow 2 chapter in less than a week. Sorry this one is so short it's more of a filler chapter but it does have importance to it. Thanks so much to everyone who added this story to their favorites list and followed it. HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! Glad you are liking the story! Please keep them coming =)**_

_Well, I've Been Afraid Of Changing_

'_Cause I, I Built My Life Around You_

_But Time Makes You Bolder_

_Children Get Older_

_I'm Getting Older Too_

_I'm Getting Older Too_

_So, Take My Love, Take It Down_

_Oh Climb The Mountain And Turn Around_

_If You See The Reflection In The Snow Covered Hills_

_Well The Land Will Bring You Down _

…_Landslide (Fleetwood Mac)_

_**Chapter 6**_

The loud whine from the gate echoed down the cell block hall. Covered with sweat and exhausted; Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and Ra walked swiftly towards the cell holding Hershel and the rest of the group.

"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him" Carl smiled over at his mom proudly.

"It's true" Glenn confirmed.

Rick stepped in and looked over at his wife leaning against the wall at the end of Hershel's cot.

"Still no fever." She said simply, not removing her eyes from the injured man.

Daryl stationed himself outside the cell. His forearm resting on the wall and the other snaked around Ra's waist. They all stood in silence now listening to Hershel's bated choppy breaths.

If he didn't make it at least he would go surrounded by people who loved and cared about him. How often were people granted that luxury? Ra noticed Carl's shoulders drop and he lowered his head to look down at the ground. She rubbed the pad of her thumb against the back of his neck till he turned around and offered her the smallest of smiles. The tension in the room rose once again when Hershel released a small groan from behind his partially opened lips. The hand that was cuffed over his head as a safety precaution, twitched slightly and the fingers spasmed.

No one seemed to be in more shock than Maggie when her fathers eyes rocked back and forth behind closed eyelids before the whites slowly peeked out.

"Daddy?"

Beth pushed herself away from the wall opposite her dad and sat down on the cot next to Maggie. Hershel's eyes were completely open now. He made no sudden moves. He didn't yell or panic. His eyes darted to all the faces staring back at him and only when he found the one he was looking for did he make his first silent attempt to communicate. His hand trembled as it raised off the cot and reached out towards Rick. He clutched his hand in the other older mans tightly. No words needing to be spoken. Lori squeezed passed Ra, running her fingers back and forth briefly on her back before heading outside. She turned to follow her when Daryl tightened his grip around her waist.

"Let her go."

Ra opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Daryl watching Rick replacing his hand with Beth's as he got up and followed after Lori. They shared a look before returning to the Greene girls and their father. Their tears were no longer remorseful but tears of joy. They held one anther and whispered comforting words while rubbing his snow white hair.

"I'm fuckin' starving. Gonna go see what we got off them guys."

Ra smirked as she watched Daryl stroll down towards the common room. It had taken awhile for her husband to show affection in front of others but having to have it displayed in front of him was a little more than he could handle. Feeling her own stomach painfully growling back up at her, Ra was just about to follow after him when.

"It's gonna be okay now daddy. You're gonna be okay." Beth whispered.

Ra felt her heart sink. The image of last she saw her own father rising up from the back of her mind. She wished she could forget it. Wished that with everything that had happened it would bury itself deep inside of her and make room for all the good memories. Few as they were. But it was that memory that kept her fighting. Kept her living. If they had made it out of town that day would her father be with them now? Would he have gone down at the farm with Patricia, Andrea and Jimmy? Would she have had to watch in horror as a walker took down the man she once thought invincible? He had been but Ra wasn't there to see it. Nor was she there to see the outcome. The last time she saw her father he was choking up blood and holding a dirty dishtowel to his neck. Then a gunshot. It was only a single gunshot but it repeated itself over and over in her dreams nearly every night She still liked to think of him as the mirage she saw in her fevered state in the basement of the house Merle and his group held her in. But it wasn't real.

Daryl turned around before reaching the gate to the common room, fully expecting to see Ra following closely behind him. Instead, she remained outside of the Greene's cell. Her head was tilted and resting against the brick wall next to the bars. There were thoughts going on behind those eyes of hers. Things that she never talked to him about and things he would never bring up. He knew what is was though. Her old man. Daryl sometimes forgot that just because his piece of shit poor excuse of dad was a distant memory, didn't mean it was the same for everyone else. He had only met her dad once. On the day they were getting married no less. He remembered half waiting for an argument from the ex war veteran and half waiting to go knuckle to knuckle with him in the front yard of his house. Hell, he'd do the same if a man married his kid without his permission or blessing. Instead, Bill met him in the driveway with a cup of coffee Daryl thought it best to smell before drinking in case it was poisoned. The men sat in silence while sipping on there hot beverages in the already sweltering heat of the early morning. Daryl watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye. Expecting him to drop the mug to the ground and take a swing at him. Bill's eyes remained fixated on a sprinkler in the yard across the street as he leaned against the back of Daryl truck.

**XXXXXXX**

"**Nice morning" he finally said, taking a sip from his mug and swallowing hard. **

**Daryl furrowed his brows**_** nice morning**_** was going to be the first thing he said to him? It wasn't; **_**Stay the fuck away from my daughter you hillbilly piece of shit. She's too good for you. If I ever catch ya 'round here I'll shove a shotgun up your ass.**_** He felt Bill looking at him quizzically.**

"**My daughter never said nothin' bout her marrying a mute. Don't you talk son?"**

**The way Bill practically hissed out the last word jumped on Daryl's nerve a bit but he recoiled and cleared his throat.**

"**Yeah. Nice morning." **

**It was silent again and Daryl was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Which may have been Bill's plan all along. **

"**Raven says you got a job at as a mechanic." Bill folded his arms over his chest and sunk back farther on the truck. **

"**Yeah. Almost ten years now." Daryl replied, taking the opportunity to stand up at his full height in comparison. **

"**Make good money there?" Bill smirked. **

"**Ain't bad. Be boss soon 'nough. Got side jobs and stuff too. Been thinkin' bout buying a house for me and Ra." Daryl said, squinting at him through the rays of the steadily rising sun. **

**Bill nodded continuously and spun his mug around in his hand. His eyes focusing down at the liquid inside. **

"**Ya know she's my only baby." **

**Daryl followed Bill's stare towards the small house where Raven was inside getting ready. **

"**Yes sir."**

**Bill quirked an eyebrow. Just as surprised to hear the subservient word as Daryl had been to say it. **

"**What's that brother of yours have to say 'bout all this? He get the same courtesy of knowin' after like I did?"**

**Daryl flinched at the small jab "He knew I was gonna ask her. Don't know we already did it. Don't matter though. I can handle him. He ain't gonna be a problem."**

**Bill scoffed and stood up tall next to Daryl, folding his arms across his chest and finally facing him completely. **

"**Well I'm only gonna say this once.."**

**Daryl tightened his jaw and loosed his grip on his untouched coffee cup. **_**Here it comes **_**he thought as Bill's eyes narrowed down at his. **

"**I ain't gonna act like it was okay ya'll ran off and did this without me knowin' 'bout it. But that's what I get for raisin' a hard headed girl. Her mama was the same way." The wrinkles withdrew from around Bill's eyes when his face relaxed at the thought. "You make her happy though. Probably the happiest I've seen her in a long time. Ain't seen her like this since before her mama died and I ain't gonna deny my daughter the chance to be happy." **

**Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek and bobbed his head in understanding. Bill's look hardened once again and his large calloused finger jutted out towards Daryl's face **

"**But I swear to god himself boy, If I ever and I do mean ever find out you ain't takin' care of her proper, are cheatin' or roughin' her up in anyway, I'll tie your ass up to the back of my truck and drag ya round this town till I ain't pullin' nothin' but bones. Same goes for your brother. Ya hear?"**

**Daryl inhaled through his nose sharply a few times, biting so hard now on his bottom lip he could almost taste blood. He wasn't used to someone talking to him like that without facing the consequences of his fist in the side of their face, but this wasn't some drunk fuck inside BUD'S. This was his father-in-law. This was for Raven. **

"**Yeah." Daryl nodded "Yeah I hear ya." **

"**Good." Bill's lips twitched up into a smile and he slapped Daryl on the shoulder hard enough to send him off balance. Again another action Daryl knew was intentional and he had to force a smile on his face to stop himself from returning the action. Bill turned his attention back to the yard across the street and his coffee as he sat down again on the bumper of Daryl's truck. Daryl sat down next to him, finally sipping at the now lukewarm black coffee in the #1 Dad cup he was holding. Daryl ran a thumb across the faded blue words and pursed his lips together to stifle the smile threatening to stretch across his face. Bill was ruthless. Daryl applauded that. **

"**Nice morning" Bill repeated, releasing his lips from the rim of his coffee cup with a dramatic **_**ahhhh.**_

"**Yup." Daryl smirked "Real nice." **

**Inside the house, Bill's ever running television set flashed "Breaking News" on ticker at the bottom of the screen. A split screen showing a very well put together newscaster inside a studio and a very frazzled looking doctor outside a hospital ,spoke barely audible through lowered volume.**

_**Reporter: So what you're saying doctor Ryan is this could be worse than what the Bird Flu and West Nile Virus has done in the past.**_

_**The doctor rubbed his fingers against his tired eyelids and shook his head in frustration. He pushed the receiver harder into his ear and looked hard into the camera. **_

_**Doctor Ryan: What I'm saying Tracy is we don't know what it is. We don't know if it's a virus or a disease. If you know anyone that is suffering from the symptoms take them to the nearest hospital. **_

_**The reporter straightened the papers on her desk and gave her best fake smile "Thank you Doctor Ryan. In other news…**_

**XXXXXX**

Daryl stepped up behind Ra, surprised she didn't even acknowledge him as she stared ahead at Hershel and his daughters. Her expression was blank but her eyes were cloudy despite the lack of tears. He rubbed his dry lips together and thought of something to say. He wasn't good at this stuff. Hated it in fact. It would be easier to just throw her over his shoulder and take her back to their cell to screw to forget. Not this time though. He thought for a long moment and looked over at her face.

"He would have been proud of you" Daryl finally said, causing Ra to jump slightly.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, reminding herself that tears were pointless at this point.

"He should be here"

Daryl scrunched his face at the way Ra's voice cracked. He studied her face again and ran his lip through his teeth.

"Ya still got me."

Those words finally made her turn to him completely and smile.

"You're right" She said wrapping her arms around him "I still have you Daryl. And I hope I always do."

Daryl enjoyed the embrace for a moment and pushed his lips to the side of her head before pulling her arms from around him and walking backwards towards the common room.

"I'm fuckin' starving. Come on and make me dinner wife." He playfully smirked back at her.

Ra scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. He was right. In the midst of all this chaos, they still had each other. She would fight because her dad would have wanted that. She would fight because Daryl would do the same for her. She would fight anyone or anything that threatened to take that away. This was her family now.

**XXXXXXX**

Ra lay next to Daryl on the lumpy cot wrapped up in dingy sheets. She stared up at the ceiling listening to Daryl's rumbling snores. She smiled and propped herself up on an elbow remembering how sleep was the last thing on his mind only a few hours ago when they had gone to "sleep." She ran the tip of her finger from his sweat soaked hairline to the tip of his nose then to his jaw line causing him to shift next to her.

"Damn woman" he grumbled "Let me sleep for just a little while 'fore ya start with me again."

Ra shielded her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. Just as she lay her head back down she heard the creak of one of the cell doors below them. She slid out of bed and threw on her tattered shorts and Daryl's discarded flannel from the floor and slipped out of the gate. She padded down the steel steps and peered down the dimly lit block. Lori paced quietly back and forth in an oversized shirt with her hand on her belly.

"Everything okay?" Ra whispered, concern etching her face.

"Oh yeah everything is fine" Lori smiled "Guess I shouldn't have been worried about not being able to feel this baby moving 'cause now it won't let me sleep."

Ra returned her smile and placed a hand on her large belly. Her lips stretching across her face wider at the thump underneath her hand.

"Looks like someone is trying to let you know they're ready to come out and meet everyone."

The smile slid from Lori's face and she pushed her lips together. She pulled herself away from Ra's hand and let out a harsh breath.

"Everything okay? With you and Rick I mean."

"There's a loaded question" Lori chuckled "No better no worse. What does a man say to a woman who has been a burden on him since finding out she was pregnant? Possibly with someone else's child at that."

Ra let out a hard breath through her nose and pursed her lips together "You think he would just leave you if you weren't? You know that's not true. We have a secured place now we can make into a home. For everyone. Rick will see that too."

"Would Daryl have stayed with you?" Lori looked up to carefully gauge the other woman's expression.

Ra looked up at the second level cells and raised an eyebrow "Yes. But he probably wouldn't have waited to kill the man he thought did it."

The subject was completely inappropriate and still a sore subject but both women couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"It's going to be okay Lori. You'll see. We can't take back the past and once you see that baby's face you won't want to. Whether it's Rick's or Shane's it's a piece of you too."

Lori wiped a stray tear from her cheek and threw her arms around Ra's neck, giving her a long hug. Ra pulled away and ran a hand through her long black hair.

"Besides, I'll never know how Daryl would feel about kids because he told me the other night he doesn't want any."

"Is that something you want?" Lori furrowed her brows and lowered her voice a bit "I mean did you talk about it before?"

"Talk about kids?" Ra laughed "Hell we weren't even married a day before all this shit happened and hadn't even slept together till after. Kids were the farthest thing from my mind but now" She shrugged "Guess it would have been nice to have the option before it was decided…"

She looked down at Lori's stomach with a twinge of envy.

"You're right Ra." Lori nodded and let out a relaxed breath "This baby will be a good thing. When Rick sees that so will Daryl."

She rubbed her shoulder and stood up, rolling her head from side to side "Well till then you get some sleep and so will I. I think she's finally quieted down for the night."

Ra was halfway up the steps before it occurred to her. She turned around and smile "Think it's a girl?"

"Guess I still have my hopes" Lori smirked "Goodnight Ra."

Ra waited till Lori disappeared into her cell before jogging up the steps. She walked back into her and Daryl's small space and carefully got back into bed next to him. She resumed her position and looked up at the ceiling, turning over her conversation with Lori in her head. Just as she rolled over on her side, she felt fingers running gently on her hip up her torso to her shoulder.

"What do ya think you're doin?"

Daryl's warm breath sent a shiver down her spine.

"Going to sleep" She grinned and squeezed her eyes shut in mock attempt of the action.

He grunted and pulled her towards him "Not no more ya ain't." he said, slamming his lips to hers.

Ra completely forgot everything in that moment. Times like these she swallowed her fears and worries and melted into Daryl. She disappeared underneath his warm body and reveled in feeling safer than ever. When words escaped him as they often did, Daryl reverted back to actions. Hoping she didn't always need to hear that he loved her. Hoping that she knew it in the way he touched her and looked at her. He promised her father he would look after her and even though there was moment of doubt in the past, he vowed silently to him now that he would always look out for her. He belonged to her and she belonged to him.


	7. Hurt

_**Sorry it took so long guys but I have a LEGITIMATE REASON…..My 7 month old puppy ate my laptop…seriously. Went to take a shower, came back out and the keyboard on my laptop was in pieces on the living room floor. Thankfully I was able to get it put back together with the help of my wonderful fiancee and the good people of our small town computer store who were able to save all my work. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_I Wear This Crown Of Thorns  
_

_Upon My Liar's Chair_

_Full Of Broken Thoughts _

_I Can Not Repair_

_Beneath The Stains Of Time_

_The Feelings Disappear _

_You Are Someone Else_

_I Am Still Right Here_

_What Have I Become?_

_My Sweetest Friend_

_Everyone I know _

_Goes Away In The End_

…_HURT (Johnny Cash or NIN) *I prefer Johnny Cash version*_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Ra knelt down and rocked back onto her heels. Despite the slowly rising temperature at such an early hour, there was a gentle breeze coasting through the field that was almost breaking through the layers of sweat on her body. Almost. She wiped the moisture from her head with the back of her hand and tossed her long hair up as high as she could get it. The earth was warm underneath her hands as she dug in to the dirt to retrieve the roots from the ground. She had woken up early with Daryl to hunt for some herbal remedies to help with Hershel's pain and bleeding. Thankfully they didn't have to go to far outside of the gate to find what she was looking for. Daryl hesitantly left her at Rick's request to clean up the yard with the notion that Glenn and Maggie would keep an eye out from the guard tower. Ra smiled to herself while shaking out the excess dirt from a handful of stems. Glenn and Maggie were definitely in the guard tower but the last thing they were doing was paying attention to anyone else but each other. She couldn't blame them. She and Daryl already knew what happened when they were left alone to their own devices. She often wondered how she was able to get through the day without passing out from exhaustion since he had made it deliciously difficult to sleep as of late.

"Raven!"

Ra's eyes snapped up to the sound of Daryl's voice. He jerked his head towards the prison as he undid the cord around the fence. She dusted her knees off and tucked the herbs gently into the pouch on her arm.

"Find anything?" He asked while stretching the gate apart.

Ra squeezed past the links of the fence and stood, stretching her back out with a loud huff "I actually found chamomile over by the stream. I think I saw yarrow back in the woods but I can't be sure."

Daryl grunted and pulled on the cord laced through the fence to gauge the stability "Gonna have to wait till later. Rick wants us to move some of these cars. Set them up out near the field where the fence is a little weak."

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him out of the corner of her eye while they walked. He was business as usual but there was a change in his voice. The gravel in his tone a little softer than normal.

Daryl noticed her looking over at him with a sideways smirk and cocked his head to the side "What?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, her smile growing a little bigger.

"Then what ya grinnin' 'bout?"

"Just not used to seein' you in a good mood is all."

"Good mood?" Daryl scoffed "Yeah, been up all morning pickin' off walkers over by the fences and now it's damn near a hundred and fifteen degrees outside and I get to move a bunch'a cars 'round. What makes ya think I'm in a good mood?"

Ra rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking him off guard. His hands remained on the crossbow strap around his shoulder as Ra pushed her lips to his.

"Well apart from what we did last night. Twice." She said against his mouth "You're actually pretty tolerable to be around."

He turned his head away and chuckled in spite of himself. Ra unhooked her arms and playfully slapped him in the arm before turning back on the path up to the prison. Daryl remained still, the smile on his face slowly fading as he watched her tread ahead of him. Sensing his absence, Ra turned around and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Daryl ran his tongue back and forth behind his teeth a few times and squinted back at her through the glare of the sun "I been thinkin' 'bout somethin'"

"Oh yeah? What's that" She smirked, toying with some loose stitching on the bag.

He thought for a long moment again and let out a heavy breath "Been thinkin' 'bout what we talked about the other night. Ya know, 'bout kids."

Ra frowned and turned back around "Ya what about it?"

She didn't want to discuss it anymore. She had been in too good of a mood to ruin it by talking in circles about something he had already made up his mind on. Before she could take another step she felt Daryl's hand wrap around her arm, spinning her back to face him. His finger gently tapped under her chin to prompt her to look at him.

"Was kinda thinkin' it's pretty shitty Rick and Lori's kid ain't gonna have no one its own age to play with. Bad enough it's gonna have to deal with all this" He said, gesturing to a few walkers outside the fence.

"Yeah it would be pretty lonely" Ra tried to hide the excitement in her voice when she caught on to what her husband was hinting at.

Daryl took a few steps closer and looked down into her hopeful eyes "Well I ain't makin' no promises but maybe if everything really does work out here and we really can make a home..Maybe havin' a kid ain't.."

"Daryl! Ra! Come on ya'll! Got work to do!"

Friend or not, if T-Dog had been standing within arms reach she would have strangled him. True to form, Daryl trotted up the walkway, their conversation being thrown on the bottom of the list. She groaned and clutched the bag of herbs tight against her chest as she followed behind him. She just wanted to hear him say it. Wanted to hear him say he was at least entertaining the idea of kids. She would remind him later. Hopefully in a way that wouldn't make her sound like she was pushing the idea on him. The sooner they got this over with the sooner they could return to the conversation.

They both passed through the main gate and Daryl got right to work with moving one of the pickup trucks. Carol flashed Ra a smile as she stepped out of a dirty Buick and adjusted the scarf around her head.

"Wow. You found a lot out there huh?" She gestured to the bag in Ra's arms.

"Yeah. Found a ton a chamomile. Daryl and I are going to go out a bit later and get the Yarrow I saw near the tracks we were by. For now the chamomile will help Hershel's nerves and healing." Ra said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick interrupted, joining Daryl and T by the two women.

"Up in the guard tower" Carol answered, trying to hide her smile.

"Again?" Rick shook his head and put his hands to his hips "They were just up there last night."

"GLENN! MAGGIE!"

A not so patient or subtle Daryl called up to the young lovers in the tower and waited for a response. There was movement happening behind the windows before the security door creaked open and a shirtless Glenn stepped out still buckling his belt.

"Uh..he..hey guys. What's up?" He squeaked.

Even at a distance, Ra could see the rose color rise up in the Asians cheeks in his attempt to act nonchalant about his activities.

"You comin'?" Daryl yelled up with a smirk.

Ra scrunched her face and squeezed her eyes shut while the group let out a collective fit of giggles at Daryl's innuendo.

"What?" Glenn's jaw went slack from embarrassment.

"You comin? We need help moving these cars out the way."

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah. We'll be right down."

Maggie stepped out behind him. Her hair was disheveled and her shirt hung loosely off one shoulder. The sight causing another eruption of laughter from the five friends down below.

"Ah young love." T grinned.

"Yeah well they can do that kinda stuff when they're done helping us with our shit." Daryl mumbled back.

Ra put her hand on his shoulder and rested her chin on top "Does that mean you're not going to keep me company on my watch shift later? She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

Daryl gave her a sideways smile but his eyes suddenly jolted upward and became focused on something in the distance. Ra's eyebrows knitted together and she followed his gaze.

Judging by the mustache it didn't take but a minute to recognize Axel and Oscar cautiously heading in their direction. Daryl tensed under her hand and Rick's jaw tightened as he ran his own across the butt of his gun.

"Come on." He said, not taking his eyes off the inmates.

Carol and Ra watched Rick, Daryl and T head up the side of the hill to meet them. She couldn't hear the conversation being had but she could tell Axel was visibly shaken by the way he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Oscar winced with every word that came out of Rick's mouth and she tried craning her neck to overhear what was being said.

"What do you think they want?" Carol whispered behind her.

"Dunno. They have no weapons and it's down to just the two of them. Not like they could be making any demands."

"I don't trust them" Carol said sharply, slapping the dirt off her pants.

"You don't know them." Ra shot back.

"Neither do you."

She turned to meet Carol's stern face. Maybe she was right but Carol wasn't with them when Oscar saved her life. She turned back to the men. No point in arguing now. Ultimately the decision would be Rick's. By the way she watched him repeatedly shaking his head she could tell he already had made up his mind. T-Dog and Daryl walked Oscar and Axel towards the outside fence while Rick walked back over to the two women.

"We had a deal" Rick must have seen the questionable look on Ra's face. He put his hands on his hips and watched Daryl locking the convicts out of the yard "They can't stay with us. We don't even know what they're in here for."

"You heard Axel yesterday. Drugs and a break in. I don't think that.."

"Yeah that's what they told us" Rick interrupted "Doesn't mean it's the truth. We can't take the chance that something might happen."

"We've worked too hard for this" Carol sighed.

"So that's it then?" T-Dog came up behind Ra, rolling his head from side to side "We let them live then send them on their way to deal with the walkers they know nothin' about?"

"I know these guys." Daryl said rejoining the group "Hell Ra and I grew up 'round'em. I could be in there with them just as easily as I'm out here with you."

Ra couldn't help but feel happy something she had said to Daryl resonated with him. Maybe she did have some influence over him after all.

"So you think we should let them stay?" Rick asked.

"Hell no." Daryl responded quickly.

_Maybe not_ she thought, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just cause I understand'em don't mean I want'em around my wife or the group. Ya remember what happened last time we took in people at the farm? Ra almost got killed."

"So that's it then." T-Dog shrugged in annoyance.

He shook his head and walked off, Rick following closely behind him. Ra took her hair down and walked back to bag of plants lying in the dirt.

"You don't agree with me?" Daryl asked behind her.

"You know how I feel. We talked about it yesterday." She gathered up the bag in her arms and continued up the field towards the prison.

"Rick's doin' it to keep everyone safe Raven. Ya wanna see somethin' happen to Carl or Beth or Lori?"

Ra rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Daryl "I don't wanna see anything happen" She bobbed her head in the direction of Oscar and Axel "To anyone."

Daryl followed her gaze through partially lidded eyes, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

"I'm gonna take these to Lori. I'll be back to help move the cars"

She walked away shaking her head without sparing Daryl another look.

**XXXXXXX**

Ra locked the gate behind her, still turning over the events in her head. The door to the prison groaned open behind her and one hand immediately shot straight to a blade on her hip. Her body relaxed and she smiled at Lori, Carl and Beth filing out the door. To her surprise, Hershel came out behind them. For someone that had just lost his leg, he took to the crutches under his arms like he had been on them far longer then when he acquired them.

"Well. Well. Well. Look whose up and about." She smiled.

"We found some crutches in the infirmary" Lori helped Hershel down the last couple steps to the prison yard "He's moving pretty good on them."

"Hey Hershel. Wanna race?" Carl joked.

"Give me time" Hershel said coolly "I'll take ya on."

"Well I found what I was looking for. I'll go clean the plants off and boil some water. Make ya a nice tea for later. Should help the clotting and relax ya a bit."

Hershel nodded, surveying the open bag on Ra's shoulder "I'm grateful Raven. It'll have to wait though. I've done all the relaxing I need. Now I need practice on these things."

Lori and Ra grinned at one another. In spite of his age he was just as tough as any other member of the group and just as strong willed.

"Way to go Hershel!" Glenn called from the other side of the field.

There was a hiss and the excitement from his face dropped at the visible reprimand from Rick. With a grunt, Ra swooped the bag back up and had just turned to head to the cell block when she noticed Daryl, Rick and Glenn gathering by the fence, the smiles on their faces dropping and being replaced with a mixture of shock and a fear she hadn't seen in a very long time. The lines in her forehead deepened and her head tilted to the side as if silently asking what the problem was.

"LORI!" Rick took off down the side of the fence leading to the walkway of the prison. Daryl following closely behind at a frantic pace.

"RAVEN! Get everyone inside!"

Daryl's voice sent a ice cold chill up her spine. There was panic in his voice. The sound of a gun ripped through the air and upon turning back to the prison yard she understood why. In the short time she had been surveying the field, she hadn't realized the chaos that had broken out behind her. It was as if every nightmare they had all shared had crossed the threshold into reality and was spilling out through an open prison gate. Dozens of walkers pulled themselves along the cement in her direction. She found herself frozen to the spot, her usual swift reflexes suddenly abandoning her to make room for the fear that gripped her body.

"Raven! MOVE!"

Daryl's voice sounded a million miles away and when her head jerked in his direction he might as well have been. The length of football field was like a stone throw now but with the locked gates blocking the way, made it feel like she was on the other side of Georgia. Something latched on to her arm, vice like and damp with perspiration. It was the thing she needed to snap her back to reality as she looked up into T-Dog's frantic face. Ra's head swiveled side to side, noting that in her moment of suspension Lori, Carl and Maggie had gotten back up to their cell block and both Beth and Hershel were locked behind the gate near the other cells, staring on her intently through the links. Her body sprang back to life under the weight of responsibility that had been placed upon her to defend what she could till Rick and Daryl were able to join them. She pulled one of her blades out and brought it down into a walkers head, turning as Carol joined she and T with a pistol. It was too much though. They couldn't make it across the grounds to close the gate and they couldn't stay in the yard any longer as more and more walkers piled out from behind the previously locked fence.

"There's to many of them!" Carol called out, her gun firing once again into a prisoner.

"We have to get outside the gate or go back into the prison!" Ra called back "The fence needs to be closed."

T-Dog followed her gaze to the security gate, his face hardening in determination as he rushed passed the two women. They watched wide eyed while T fought his way towards the fencing, pausing only when his hand gripped onto the busted lock that had released the walkers. A moment was all it took.

"NO!"

Ra whipped around to the sound of Carol's cry followed by the bloodcurdling scream that came after. It hadn't come from the other woman but from T-Dog as a walker sank its teeth into his shoulder. He had succeeded in locking the gate but the group of walkers was still to much to handle with no more ammo and only Ra's blades.

"Get out of here!" Ra yelled, slamming her blade down into a walkers skull while kicking another away "Get to the cell block! Help T!"

T's arm hung loosely at his side as he ushered Carol towards one of the cell blocks "Ra let's go!"

She didn't answer nor did she follow. The security fence burst open and Rick, Daryl, and Glenn came storming in, their weapons hitting the intended targets and dropping the walkers one by one. They fought with a new urgency and an all new purpose for their anger. Even if T-Dog and Carol made it to safety they would have to deal with the repercussion of the bite to his shoulder. He knew he was already dead and Ra saw it in his eyes before he and Carol disappeared into the prison. He had sacrificed himself for all of them by shutting the gate. The thought spurred her on to land blow after blow to the remaining walkers with more force than what was intended. The end of her blade pierced through the rotten flesh of a walkers chin curved upward towards the brain. When it fell to the cement with a thud, Ra knelt down next to it, slamming her fist down over and over again till the skull had practically turned to powder.

"Ra?"

A hand clamped down on her wrist and pulled her away from the corpse. She fell back onto her behind and looked up into Daryl's face.

"T got bit." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lori. Did you see Lori!" Rick practically yelled with trepidation.

"Ya..Ya" Ra stammered "She made it into the cell block with Carl and Maggie."

"How did this happen?" Daryl helped his wife off the ground and looked around the prison yard.

"Someone opened the gate." Rick frowned and his eyes narrowed at the two men standing behind him. Ra didn't even notice that Oscar and Axel had been apart of the rescue team that had come from the field. Both the prisoners held up their arms in surrender and stared at the end of Rick's gun.

"We didn't have nothing to do with this man."

"That's bullshit" Rick spat "Then who di…."

He was cut off by the intrusion of the prison alarm. It blared over the speakers and only seemed to get louder and louder the longer it remained on. Ra covered her ears and flinched "What's doing that? We're gonna attract every walker in Georgia!"

"Where's it coming from?" Rick asked Oscar, jabbing the barrel of his gun to the side of the other mans head.

"Prison alarm." Oscar replied remaining stoic "Runs off a timer in the boiler room. I can show you where it is."

Rick nodded and gestured with his gun for Oscar to move ahead of him so they could follow.

"What about the others?" Glenn yelled over the howling alarm.

"We have to get the siren turned off first or we'll all be in trouble." Rick said over his shoulder as he followed the large man in blue.

Daryl stopped Ra from following and took her face between his hands, looking into her eyes and assessing the rest of her body "You alright?"

"I froze" Her eyes drifted away towards Beth and Hershel, unable to meet his concerned stare "Maybe if I hadn't..Maybe T-Dog.."

She choked back the words as tears welled up in her eyes again. Daryl grabbed the back of her neck and forcefully pushed her to his shoulder, placing a hard kiss to her forehead.

"Ain't your fault" He whispered simply into her ear.

Ra tried to focus but the prison alarm was deafening and sending unpleasant vibrations up her spine to the base of her skull.

"C'mon"

Daryl pushed her in the direction Rick had gone and tossed a look over to Beth, Hershel and Axel for them to stay put.

Upon walking into the prison, Daryl and Ra quickly pulled their weapons at the sight of Oscar and Rick standing among a few scattered dead walkers,

"How'd they get in here?" Daryl asked, checking all the dark corners of the living quarters.

"Someone opened the doors up" Rick answered through bated breaths. His eyes narrowed back to Oscar accusingly.

"How could they have done all this if they were outside with us Rick? It doesn't make sense."

It wasn't the first time Ra tried to calm the officer down but just like the times before it, he was going to make his own assumptions and issue his own judgment regardless.

"If it weren't them then who?" Daryl looked at Ra over the scope of his crossbow and frowned.

"We'll figure it out later" Rick threw open the door leading to the halls they had been in the previous day with Tomas "Lori, Carl and Maggie aren't in the cells. They're somewhere in the prison. We gotta turn off that alarm and find them."

"Come on" Oscar crooked his finger towards the group "The boiler room is this way.

Their feet treaded lightly on the ground while they made their way down the dark hallways. Rick would hiss out Lori's name around every corner but only gained the attention of few scattered walkers. Ra caught the sickening smell of blood. The fresh copper and sour scent invaded her nostrils and made her want to vomit. The further they moved down the hall, the heavier the smell became and the closer they got to the source. It was far worse than a nameless face with a head wound and a vacant stare behind distorted milky orbs. It wasn't a reanimated corpse whose name or life previous to the apocalypse had any bearing on theirs. Two walkers content with the meal set in front of them than the six bodies closing in behind them, were quietly put down and pushed aside. To their horror, a bloody crimson colored pile of tattered hunter green cargo pants and remnants of dark flesh and stringy tendons and torn muscle lay outside the boiler room. It was all that remained of T-Dog. Ra covered her mouth with a shaky hand. She didn't know if she was going to be physically ill or if it was an ineffective attempt to stifle the choked sob emitted from behind her lips.

"This is Carol's"

Her head jerked towards the sound of Daryl's voice. Dangling loosely from his hand was the scarf Carol wore earlier around her head still damp with perspiration.

"Two" Ra whispered between trembling lips.

They had lost two of there own in a single breath. No matter how hard Ra had trained herself to not cry, she couldn't stop the tear making its way down her cheek. There was no time for that now however as Rick pushed them on towards the boiler room. Daryl remained still as stone with the bunched up fabric still clutched in his fist. Ra touched his shoulder and his eyes snapped to hers. He chewed on his bottom lip and dropped the scarf to the ground. It took a long time for Daryl to warm up to people. Especially under the circumstances of the last year. After leaving Ra and losing his brother at the start of the world's end, Carol was the only person that was able to make him hold on to the good person he was underneath his confrontational exterior. She saw in him what everyone failed to see in the beginning. She was the first friend he had ever had that never asked for anything in return except the same endearment. And now she was gone.

"C'mon"

He looked down into his wife's mournful eyes. The compulsion to keep her safe suddenly bordering now on the brink of obsession. He was going to do everything in his ability to keep her from the same fate. No matter what he had to do.

The sound of the low humming of machines beyond the door was drowned out by the sound of moans and shuffling in the hall opposite them.

"MOVE!" Rick barked.

Ra's heartbeat kept pace with quickened strides as Daryl pulled her down the hall towards the boiler room. She barely had the chance to register the group of walkers reaching out to them before Oscar pulled the couple through the door and slammed it shut behind them, throwing all his weight against the large metal door along with Daryl. Ra looked frantically around the room for something to barricade the door while it jumped and slammed over and over again under Daryl and Oscar's hands.

"Oscar! I need you to turn the alarm off!" Rick yelled, pacing up and down the rows of foreign machinery. Giving up, Ra run full speed to the door, slamming her shoulder beneath Oscars outstretched arms.

"Go" She commanded "I'll help Daryl hold the door."

Rick and Oscar disappeared around the generators. Ra and Daryl tried to control the assembly of walkers beyond the door but the worn tread at the bottoms of their boots was making it increasingly difficult to gain stability on the slick floor.

"Can't hold it!" Ra stressed through her teeth.

Daryl looked around through the slits of his eyes "Get one of your blades ready. I'm gonna let go. Just gotta get rid of enough of'em to get the door shut and locked."

Ra's head jerked up to the sound of an unfamiliar yell. A voice she couldn't quite place followed by a loud clang that echoed through the room. She had no time to question anything before Daryl took the pressure off the heavy door and left them exposed to the couple walkers filing in to the boiler room.

"Now!" Daryl commanded.

His crossbow let loose a bolt before being discarded to the ground as Daryl rushed passed her wielding his bowie knife in his right hand. Ra's own jade blade slashed through the air and landed directly into the decaying ear of an inmate walker. Daryl was finally able to swing the door shut and direct their attention to what was going on behind the machine on the opposite side of the room.

"Dude! We can take this prison!"

Ra furrowed her brows in confusion. The voice was to high in pitch to be Oscar and to full of uncertainty and fearfulness to be Rick. Oscar came into view. The giant man held a gun resembling Rick's firmly in his hand but the machines in the way blocked his target. Daryl snuck up next to Oscar with his bowie knife still at attention while Ra dropped to the floor and crawled till her back hit the broad side of one of the generators. She peeked around the corner and her mouth went slack. Standing behind Rick with his arms up in surrender was Andrew. The convict who not just yesterday attempted to kill Rick. Now they knew who had done this. Who had gotten Carol and T-Dog killed by the walkers as if he single handedly done it himself.

"What ya waiting for? This is our house! Shoot him!" Andrew pleaded.

Oscar's stare was intense. A variety of choices visibly going on behind his eyes while his finger remained idle on the trigger. Whatever his decision, Daryl would execute him before Rick's body hit the ground and Ra would slit Andrew's throat before the inmate even saw her coming. She silently prayed that the man that saved her life yesterday didn't have a change of heart because of Rick's choice earlier. Oscars wrist twitched and the gun went off. The bullet hit Andrew right between the eyes with impressive accuracy. His lifeless body dropped to the floor. Oscar didn't tear his eyes away from Rick's as he released the butt of the gun from his massive fist and presented it back to Rick. Ra let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help the smile that ghosted over her lips. The former prisoner placed the gun back into the former sheriff's open palm.

"Come on." Rick said calmly "We have to round up the rest of the group."

Ra's mouth twisted back into a frown. _The REST of the group._ With everything that had happened, she hadn't noticed the alarm had abruptly stopped and all that was left was an empty silence slowly filling with remorse.

**XXXXXXXX**

Moist heat hung heavy in the air as Ra, Daryl, Rick and Oscar filed out the cell block door to the courtyard. The usually unrelenting sun had hidden itself behind the grey clouds and caused a kind of appropriate dreariness to the outside despite the fact it was still the early hours of the afternoon. She took attendance of all the faces staring at them while they descended the metal steps. Lori, Maggie and Carl were still not accounted for.

"Lori and Carl? Has anyone seen them?" Rick hit the bottom of the steps and was already marching across the prison yard towards Hershel, Beth, Axel and Glenn whom Ra felt guilty for not realizing had at some point drifted off from their group.

"I haven't seen them Rick." Hershel tried to remain calm but his words were saturated with panic "What about Maggie?"

"No none of them were in the cell block." Daryl replied, already checking the bolts on his crossbow.

Hershel looked past the small group, the lines in his face deepening "Carol and T-Dog?"

Ra suspended her movements for a moment and visibly winced as if their names were accompanied by one of Daryl's bolts aimed at her heart.

Rick tightened his jaw and looked down at the ground, shaking his head "They didn't make it."

Hershel nodded and pulled his lips tightly together while his younger daughter shifted back and forth in front of him with fresh tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm going back in" Glenn announced, strolling passed all of them towards the cell block.

"We're all going back in" Ra put a hand to the young man's shoulder to hinder him from going any farther without back up. "We're all going back in" she repeated.

His mournful eyes tested hers only for a moment till he finally shook his head in agreement. Before anyone had a moment to catch their breath or Rick could come up with their new game plan of finding the missing members, there was a loud whimpering noise followed by what one could only describe as a baby's cry. Everyone froze and waited for the noise to repeat itself to make sure it wasn't an animal that had somehow found it's way in through the gate. The sound traveled quicker this time. It came in short high pitched bursts. Definitely the sounds of frustrated baby awaiting relief from hunger. The corners of Ra's mouth turned up and she reached out to squeeze Daryl's hand excitedly. That's why they didn't come back out. Lori had the baby. She was in a moment of temporary shock considering they hadn't been in the prison that long. Her happiness was short lived when she noticed Daryl looking past her with traces of grief beginning to etch his face. Looking first over her shoulder, she spun around completely to the sound of the gate to their private cell block creaking open. Carl's face was pale and expressionless in comparison to Maggie walking out next to him. She was trying to fight back tears that were already spilling down blood stained cheeks. Her body trembled uncontrollably while clutching the crying baby tightly to her chest. Ra's face dropped and sensing her slow realization to what was happened, Daryl's hand slapped around her wrist and pulled her to him forcefully.

The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Rick pacing in front of Maggie and Carl. Maggie choking on her sobs so hard she couldn't speak. Carl unmoving and holding back tears.

"No. No. No. No. No"

It was the only thing Rick could say. The only word that he could force out between slow rising whimpering that soon turned into wailing cries. She watched their leader crumple in a pile to the ground. His sobs actually louder than the baby still being held in Maggie's arms as she to released the trauma of events in the form of tears against Glenn's shoulder. Ra was in need of her own support as everything suddenly caught up with her and her knees buckled.

"I gotcha. I gotcha" She heard Daryl say. She turned back and pressed her face into his chest, unable to watch any longer.

"Lori?.."

"Yeah" Daryl said sadly.

"Three" Her voice cracked barely above a whisper before the tears crept down her face.

T-Dog was dead. Carol was dead. Lori was dead. And Rick was a broken man.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thanks you SO much for all the reviews guys. A quick apology to **Secrets4theunderground **for killing off T-Dog after being asked politely not to. I think his death and Lori's death were very necessary in TWD because it showed the group that even though they had taken this massive fortress that seemed impenetrable, this is still the end of the world and horrible things happen. Whether it be walker, mother nature, infections..All the things that we take for granted now that we no longer carry solutions for. ANYWHO please review and lemme know what ya think. WE GET OUR DARYL BACK NEXT MONTH YAY!**


End file.
